Decisions
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: There is only a matter of time before Elliot and Olivia realize what they mean to each other, but will they figure it out too late? Ch. 22 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters and Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf**

**I own; Plz review and let me know how I did on my first story. **

** -Thanks**

Olivia answered her phone while sitting at her desk in the squad room trying to figure out when things would slow down. SVU had been busy since 7am that morning working on cases from incest to a five yr old being raped by her seventeen yr old brother. Olivia was tired and ready to go home. As she hung up the phone, Elliot walked in and asked what was going on? Olivia said, "Well CSU will be getting back to us in the morning and everything else is done." Elliot said, "Well let's go home and get some rest." Olivia got up and Fin asked, "Where are you two going?" Elliot replied, "Home there is nothing else for us to do." Fin said, "Ok I guess I'll head out when I finish my paper work." Elliot and Olivia waved bye then walked to the elevators. They stood in silence until the elevator opened and they got on. Elliot pushed the ground floor and asked, "Do you want to get something to eat?" Olivia said, "Sure, we'll take it back to my place and rethink this case." Elliot said, "That's the last thing I want to do, I'm tired, hungry, and dreading going home to see Kathy." Olivia asked why and Elliot responded, "Because she is such a bitch." "She expects me to just stop what I'm doing and come to her beck and call." Olivia said, "Well El, she is your wife you know." Elliot shrugged then replied, "Yeah and I really wish she wasn't."

They got to the bottom floor, got in the car, and Olivia called the Hong Kong restaurant and ordered them some food before going to her apartment. They stopped, picked it up, and headed to Olivia's place. Olivia opened the door and told Elliot to put the food on the counter. Olivia walked into her room and felt Elliot's eyes searing through her as she walked away. Elliot asked her what she had to drink.

Olivia replied, "Nothing, sorry, I forgot about drinks."

Elliot said, "I'm headed to the convenient store, do you want anything in particular?"

Olivia shouted back no before she heard the door close. She was glad Elliot had left so she could have a clear thought for once. She knew that the feelings she had for Elliot were real and wanted to act on them, but could not. Olivia knew that Elliot was married and she wasn't about to be the reason his marriage ended. Olivia shook her head and thought to herself, _"Am I going crazy, stop fantasizing over him."_ She changed into some sweatpants and a big long-sleeve t-shirt and returned to the kitchen to start fixing the food. After she fixed their plates, there was a knock at the door and Olivia knew it was Elliot.

He walked in and said, "I got a bottle of red wine, I need something to help me take the edge off."

Olivia said, "Good choice, I need it too."

Elliot opened the bottle and poured them both a glass as Olivia took the plates to the couch. She waited for Elliot to sit down with the drinks before she chowed down on her food.

Elliot looked at her cautiously and said, "Slow down sweetie, there will be plenty left."

Olivia started laughing and almost choked on her food. Olivia looked at Elliot and asked, "El, what's the deal with you and Kathy? Elliot looked down at his food then up at Olivia and said, "It's over between us, we have nothing left." "Our relationship slowly started going downhill when my job required more of me and less at home."

Olivia shook her head in understanding and wondered was that the only reason he and Kathy weren't working.

Elliot said, "Honestly, I am glad we are over because I want to start persuading someone who loves me unconditionally and who doesn't mind my job, as well as the people I work with."

Olivia dropped her eyes then and hoped he was talking about her. When Elliot didn't get a response, he grabbed Olivia's chin and lifted her head to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Olivia looked at him and turned away when their eyes lingered too long. Olivia feed herself and stared off into space while Elliot drank his wine in silence. Both wishing they knew what the other was thinking, but only time would tell.

Elliot got up from the couch and fixed him another glass of wine, which made it his forth glass. Olivia asked him how much was he going to drink and Elliot replied, "Who knows, right now I just want to drink all my problems away." Olivia looked at her weird as he returned to the couch and told him that he could sleep on her couch instead of trying to drive home. Elliot thanked her with his eyes and she nodded in response. Olivia got up and took their plates to the kitchen, where she sat them in the sink to wash in the morning. It was twelve o'clock and Olivia was wore out. She went to her room to retrieve a blanket and a pillow for Elliot to use. When Olivia returned she saw Elliot undressing and her heart fell to her feet as she seen how ripped he was and how his but was so firm that you could bounce a quarter off of it. Olivia quickly cleared her throat and Elliot turned around with only his boxers on.

Olivia said, "Here you go and if you need me, just let me know."

Elliot said, "Thanks Liv, I don't know what I would do without you."

Olivia said, "Me either, but I will always be here for you."

Elliot told her good night and she said night as she closed her door. Elliot lay on Benson's couch wondering if the partner of nine years was worth losing his career over. He tossed and turned thinking of all the questions that pondered his mind about his partner who was only a couple of feet away.

**continue or what? Plz let me know! Hit me up on twitter MissMBL! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't won SVU.

Latest update like promised! Thank you to my first two reviewers, hope you guys like the others.

The next morning, Elliot was up early cooking breakfast and brewing coffee for him and his partner before work. He cooked pouched eggs, grits, and fried ham. Elliot loved cooking so, do this was just an added bonus to his morning. Elliot picked up a pot and a spatula and walked toward Olivia's bedroom door slapping them together hollering, "Rise and shine my beautiful partner."

Olivia jumped as she heard the racket going on outside of her bedroom door and thought to herself, "_If I kill him now, then I won't have to deal with this tomorrow._"

As Elliot kept up the beating and the chiming, Olivia jumped out of bed, put on some sweat pants and opened the door to tell Elliot to shut up. When the door swung open, Elliot hushed and said, "Breakfast is ready."

Olivia just looked at him and nodded her head. She went back into her room to wash her face and gargle her mouth before she ate. She smoothed her hair back with her hands, pushed her boobs back into her bra, and put on a different shirt. As she made herself look presentable, she couldn't help but think about her partner, who had just cooked for her, and probably cleaned up their mess from last night. She couldn't stop thinking about his piercing blue eyes, that lit a fire in her every time they met her gaze or she felt them watching her. She couldn't stop thinking about how he worked out, his body was so tight and tense, and how watching water roll off his back would make her so weak in the knees. Her thoughts were jerked away when she heard him call her name to come eat. Olivia stepped out of her room and saw the table made up and breakfast hot and savory just for her. Elliot pulled out her chair and slid it in when she sat down then took his chair. Elliot told Olivia to bow her head so he could pray and as he started, Olivia couldn't help but take a glance at Elliot's bare chest. She quickly shook her head as to get the thought out and listened to him pray. He finished and they started eating.

Olivia asked, "So why do you think James chose his sister to be his victim?"

Elliot looked and asked, "Are you really trying to have this conversation over breakfast?"

Olivia looked at him wide-eyes and responded, "Where would you have this conversation El?"

Elliot shook his head and responded to the first question. He replied, "Because she was an easy target, he didn't have to keep up with her because she was right there in his face from 4pm to 7pm which is when he watched her."

Olivia said, "Well I hope he rots in jail."

Elliot heard the anger in her tone and stared at her strangely. He knew Olivia hated perps and love putting them behind bars, but he knew something was up.

Olivia took her plate to the sink and told him when he finished eating, to bring it over so she could start washing them.

Elliot asked could he go and take a shower first and Olivia nodded towards the bathroom. Elliot went downstairs and retrieved a bag from the squad car, came back in the apartment and got a towel and washcloth, then headed for Olivia's bathroom. When he entered her room, he surveyed it as if he had never seen it before. He took in the mint green wallpaper and the lavender bedspread that lay unmade with the imprint of his partner's shape. He whiffed the air for her scent that he caught instantly and reassured himself, that this was the woman he was looking for after all. Elliot walked in the bathroom and removed his clothes while he began to run his bath water. He touched her products as to be touching her, which made him moan at the thought of her. He cut the water off with the tub half-full and sat down to the warm water hitting his body.

Olivia finished up in the kitchen and started straightening up the living room a little more before Elliot came back out. As she got closer to her bedroom door, she could hear the shower being used and made her remember the thought that he had interrupted earlier. She saw her hands tracing his back as the water hit. She saw his head fall back as he moaned feeling her touch. Olivia knew that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her, she need him, and she needed him badly.

Elliot stepped out of the tub, drying himself off thinking "_What if she had been watching me?"_

Elliot shook the thought out of his mind, but his other thoughts were even worse.

"_How could it be that after all these years, his feelings for her were finally rearing their big heads?"_ Elliot thought.

Elliot wanted nothing more than to leave Kathy and be with Olivia, but at the cost of his kids made him stay where he never wanted to be.

Elliot finally emerged from the bathroom and told Olivia he would be out in a few. Olivia hollered back an ok, but wanted to rush in and help him dry off. To keep her mind off him, she ran downstairs and retrieved her mail while running into Daniel, her next-door neighbor. Daniel asked Olivia how everything was going and Olivia told him, "Couldn't be better" before she turned and when into her apartment. As she closed the door, Elliot asked her where she had been. Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice and replied, "I went to get my mail."

Elliot said, "Well the shower is ready for you, and I took the liberty of cleaning it also, don't want you to think I'm a slob."

Olivia said, "Thanks and I know you aren't."

As their eyes caught one another's, they couldn't help but feel the lust and passion that stood between them. Silence filled the air and so did the stress of wanting each other but knowing of the consequences that came after. Olivia dropped her gazed and headed to her room to get ready for work. Elliot sat on the couch and watched tv while his partner got ready.

At nine thirty, they were in the car headed to the precinct. As they stepped off the elevator, Elliot could hear Kathy's voice and wondered why she was here. Elliot turned the corner and sure enough, there she stood asking questions about her husband. Elliot tapped her on the shoulder and asked what was going on.

Kathy said, "I was worried about you, you didn't call last night and you never picked up your phone this morning so I came down to see if anyone else had heard from you."

Elliot looked at her and said, "My phone died and I didn't have my charger." He continued, "Why didn't you try Liv's cell before going into a frenzy?"

Kathy glared at Olivia, who was at the coffee machine but still in earshot of the conversation.

Kathy said, "For what, she would've been no help."

Elliot felt himself getting angry so he told Kathy to talk to him in the hallway. Olivia knew that Elliot didn't like Kathy disrespecting her and was going to straighten her out.

"Olivia, I want to see you in my office now," said Cragen.

Olivia looked at Fin and Munch before going into her captain's office. Fin and Munch stared back, but their eyes didn't send much relief. Olivia walked in and shut the door before taking a seat in the front of his desk. He stared at her as to be trying to find answers to the questions he was getting ready to ask her. Olivia knew something was up and started to speak when her captain told her to hush.

"Olivia I know you and Elliot are close, so I'm pretty sure you know what has been bothering him."

Olivia shook her head indicating a silent yes.

Cragen continued, "Then you won't mind explaining to me why Kathy was here before I arrived asking me where Elliot was and why he hadn't come home last ngiht."

Olivia said, "Captain, El stayed at my house last night." "He was drinking and I didn't think it was a good idea for him to drive home, so I let him crash on my couch."

Cragen nodded knowing that's exactly what he was thinking. As he began to speak, he heard Elliot's voice hollering Olivia's name. Olivia turned around when she heard the door to the Captain's office open. Elliot looked outraged and ready to kill the next person that ticked him off. Olivia stood up and put a hand on his shoulder while staring into his eyes trying to calm him down. Elliot took her hand off his shoulder and patted it before punching the Captain's door leaving a dent. Cragen stood up and told Olivia to take into an interrogation room to cool off. Olivia looked at Elliot waiting on an objection and was surprised when she didn't get one. She guided him into room 1 right beside Cragen's office so they could talk. When Olivia closed the door, Elliot started shouting and turned bell pepper red in the face. Olivia stood by the door listening to him as he released his anger to her. She asked what Kathy done and Elliot's eyes had started to boil.

"I think it's about time for you to find another job, she says," as Elliot tried to mimic her.

"I'm tired of always being by myself, not to mention the kids hate me and they think I'm the one driving you away."

"I know you are sleeping with your partner, everybody does, that's why you don't come home anymore," he continued.

Elliot asked, but to no one in particular, "Where the hell does she get off?"

"She has no right after I took her back after cheating on me so the kids could have their mother, and she wonders why they hate her," he scoffed.

Finally sitting down, Olivia looked at her partner and wondered why could she have done to help him not get to this point. Olivia shook her head and watched her partner let out his rage to her.

Olivia asked, "So what now El?" "What are you going to do now?"

Elliot looked at her then replied, "Divorce is what I'm going to do now." "I can't go through this anymore and I'm not about to put my kids through it either."

Olivia said, "Well I'm going to help you in any way I can, El, just..." Olivia cut off when she saw the door open.

To her surprise, Huang walked in. Huang looked at Elliot and decided to come when he was more relaxed and talk to him. As Huang walked out, Cragen, Fin, and Munch walked in. Elliot turned around and asked they why were they in here.

Cragen said, "Elliot I'm so sorry, I hate this for you and we all will help you in any way we can."

Munch said, "I could call Casey for you and get the paperwork started right now."

Fin said, "I'll get my truck and when you are ready, start helping you move your things."

Elliot dropped his head and started crying when he realized that he had made what he thought was going to be the hardest decision and did it with no regret. Olivia walked over to console him and he wrapped his arm around her as he let him sorrow sink into.

Olivia shook her head and tried to make sense of it all, but came up with nothing. Olivia knew Cragen, Fin, and Munch were on the other side of the listening and wondering what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU**

The rest of Elliot's day kept going downhill. His kids didn't want to talk to him probably because of Kathy, he couldn't go home because Kathy hadn't changed the locks, his mother was breathing down his back about his marriage, and Cragen was riding him because how he had handled a perp in the interrogation room today, and he wondered could his day get any worse.

As Elliot was in deep thought, Olivia hurled a pencil and broke his concentration.

"Penny for your thought," asked Olivia smiling.

"Too many to start counting," said Elliot in an angry voice.

Olivia shifted in her chair before she spoke, "Don't get nasty with me Stable, I'm on your side."

"_I don't need this shit right now_," Elliot thought to himself.

He got up and walked out the bullpen, pushed the down button the elevator, and hopped on it to head to the parking lot.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she watched him storm out. Olivia asked herself was she wrong but shook her head no to confirm it. Olivia went back to typing and realized Fin and Munch giving her a "What the hell" look.

She shook her head and told them to let it go, but they didn't. They started telling her that he needed her most right now more than ever. He needed someone to vent to, scream at, and lean on all in one.

Olivia listened to them and decided they were right for once. She pulled out her cell and dialed Elliot's number, to her surprise, he answered. Fin and Munch moved in closer to Olivia so they could hear the conversation.

She shooed them away as she begin, "El, I apologize for being harsh, today just isn't my day."

Elliot paused for a second then told her to meet him downstairs in the garage.

Olivia met him downstairs and realized he was really hurt when she saw a tear running down his cheek.

"_What had I done,"_ She thought.

Elliot felt her presence and immediately wiped his eyes. He couldn't fall apart in the front of the woman he loved so much. He needed to be strong even though Olivia was trying to be that for him. Olivia asked Elliot to come back to the squad room but he refused, so she offered him lunch.

"Olivia, I'm not a charity case," He told her as she tried to do everything to get him out of the parking garage.

"I know that Stabler, I just want to get out of this parking garage," replied Olivia.

Elliot nodded as he unlocked his door then pushed the unlock button for her to get in. He drove to **Stacks, **a little burger joint fifteen minutes away from the precinct. Elliot was happy to be in the small little diner because hardly anybody was there during the day. He wanted some peace and quiet to be able to think.

Olivia sat next to her partner unaware of his request, but thought that giving him time to think and clear his head would be a good idea. The waitress walked to their table and asked what would they like to drink and Olivia answered, "I would like water and he would like a coke, in a glass, half ice, thank you."

Elliot was always amazed at how well Olivia knew him better than his own damn wife. "_Why couldn't she have been my wife instead of Kathy,"_ Elliot thought as anger filled his head. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of Kathy, but he wasn't about to risk losing his kids to her. Elliot knew deep down that it was going to come to this and that all he wanted was to be happy with the one woman he had loved for over ten years.

Olivia picked up the menu and scanned it even though she already knew what she wanted. Elliot did the same distinctly, but put it back down because he also knew exactly what he wanted. They put their orders in and in minutes there were two hot plates in the front of them waiting to be devoured.

Olivia asked Elliot to say grace and after he blessed the food, Elliot just stared at her. Olivia was about to start eating when she realized Elliot hadn't let go of her hands yet.

Olivia looked up and realized that Elliot hadn't said a word since they had entered the restaurant, but his eyes spoke volumes. Olivia wasn't sure what Elliot was trying to tell her, but she felt like she already knew.

Elliot finally let her hands go and started eating. His burger leaked juices on the side as he bit into it and it melted in his mouth.

Olivia ate her fries as they crunched every time she bit into one. The silence was killing her and she had to get the ball rolling.

"El, I'm not sure what you are feeling right now, but know I'm here for you," she said in all one breath.

Elliot looked up at her and said, "I have one request."

"Name it," demanded Olivia.

"I just want to be held tonight, I don't care where we are or who sees us, I just want to be in your embrace," Elliot spoke as if he were pleading a case.

Olivia sat in silence, but gave a knowing grin that told Elliot she wouldn't mind.

They finished their food and headed back to the precinct to see if anything had opened in their case. When they arrive, everyone was at their desk doing paper work looking quite annoyed at their specific task.

Olivia and Elliot walked in and sat at their desk, when Munch walked over towards them.

Munch said, "Elliot, I'm ready when you are to go see Casey."

Elliot just looked at him then back at his computer.

When Elliot didn't respond, Olivia piped up and told John thanks but now wasn't a good time.

Olivia studied her partner trying to figure out what he was thinking, but couldn't get a good read. She hoped he was ok and that he wasn't thinking about doing something crazy.

Elliot wasn't sure if he was going through with it or not, all he cared about was being in his "_Safe Haven_" Olivia's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the characters!

Story is mine! Hope you have enjoyed the first few chapters!

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, Elliot hesitated before deciding it wasn't a bad idea to be with his best friend tonight. They got to Olivia's apartment and went in and sat down on the couch. Olivia grabbed the remote off the dining room table and automatically turned it to ESPN. Olivia was about to get up when she felt Elliot grab her hand. Olivia turned back around to find Elliot crying and repeatedly asking himself "Why?"

Olivia took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth as she assured him that everything was going to be alright. Elliot lay on Olivia's chest, while he wrapped his big strong, tan arms around her. The head-strong, confident, hard-core, bad-boy that Olivia was use to was now a complete mess and in total shambles about what to do with his life.

Olivia lifted his head up and said, "Elliot whatever it takes, we are going to get through this."

"We?" is all Elliot mouthed.

"Yeah we, I'm not going to let you go through this alone, I love you and you know I'll do anything for you," she said trying to be supportive.

Elliot looked in her eyes and said, "Thank you; I know I don't tell you that often, but I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you."

Olivia wanted to be sarcastic, but the moment just didn't call for it.

Olivia asked him did he want something to drink or eat and Elliot nodded his head.

Olivia got up and went to see what was available. She had some frozen chicken, fries, a salad, cereal and a dinner. Elliot got up and walked into the kitchen to see what he wanted.

Elliot gave her a bland look as he said, "I'll take the frozen dinner."

Olivia handed it to him as she got the salad out and some dressing for her to eat.

Olivia fixed her salad as Elliot waited for his microwaveable dinner to finish. They both sat down on the couch and Elliot handed the remote back to Olivia, offering her the TV for tonight. He rarely ever gave her the opportunity to watch whatever she wanted, but tonight she didn't want that opportunity. All she wanted was for Elliot to be happy again and if it took her having to be by his side and hold him at night, she was ready to do that.

Ten thirty blinked on the front of Elliot's phone. He was so tired, but him mind was racing intensely. Olivia had dosed off, but woke up when she felt her let kick Elliot in the side.

"Sorry El," Olivia said unaware he wasn't paying her any attention.

Ten minutes later, Elliot had picked Olivia up and laid her on her bed before he climb on also. Olivia was half asleep and half awake and knew Elliot was in her bed, but she figured it wouldn't do any harm. Olivia rolled over and like she had promised, she held Elliot in her warm embrace and all the tension and stress in his body released into her as he quickly fell asleep.

They lay in the same bed all night until Elliot got up at seven ten to use the restroom. Olivia heard him stir and rolled back over to hide her face from the light in the bathroom.

Elliot came out and went downstairs to the car to retrieve his duffle bag that had a few spare clothes to last him for three days. He came back up and opened the door as he suddenly came to a screeching halt. Olivia was in a tank top with no bra, panties, and a robe that was widely open. Elliot took in the sight as he realized Olivia hadn't heard him come in.

"You may want to close your robe, I can see your underwear," stated Elliot.

Olivia gasped as she realized how she had let her robe open knowing Elliot was somewhere near. She apologized quickly, although in her head she knew he secretly enjoyed the sight as much as she enjoyed him looking.

Elliot asked her was the bathroom available and she nodded her head. Before he entered her bedroom, he looked back and asked, "Would you like to go get some breakfast at **Tony's **this morning?"

Olivia turned around and looked into his eyes as she realized they had some spirit in them. "Sure why not," she complied.

They were both fully clothed by eight thirty and were headed to **Tony's** for breakfast. When they arrived, they spotted the gang and walked over to join them. Casey, Munch, and Fin were seated at a booth, but quickly moved to a table when they saw Elliot and Olivia walk in.

Olivia said, "He guys, have you all ordered yet?"

Fin shook his head and said, "Nope waiting on Mel, she's in traffic."

Elliot asked to be excused as he scooted his chair back and headed for the men's room.

"So how is he doing?" asked Casey?

"As well as to be expected," relied Olivia.

Munched raised an eyebrow to asked, "Where is he staying?"

Olivia shot him a look and replied, "With me, he doesn't need to be by himself."

Munch smirked as he confirmed his theory about Olivia and Elliot. As Elliot made his way back to the table, Melinda arrived and everyone was ready to order.

After they ordered, everyone made small talk and played on their phone til the food came. They all ate in silence and spoke maybe one or two words when needed.

"_Today was going to be a long day_" Elliot thought to himself.

They all arrived at the precinct before ten, clocking in and getting comfortable before they had to spring into action on a case. Cragen arrived at ten thirty pleasantly surprised to see his detectives hard at work on whatever paper work they hadn't finished on their previous cases.

Fin jumped up, "I got it, I think I made a connection between all four victims."

Everybody listened as he started to explain how all the women lived in different parts of town, but used the same park on the same days and nearly around the same exact times. Everybody started digging into their paperwork and making phone calls to determine what the women were doing before and after they went to the park. As the day rolled on, they collared to perps as suspects to the crimes. Olivia and Elliot took one perp, while Fin and Munched worked on the other.

The first perp was 5'8, broad shoulders, small build, Caucasian, and had a bad temper. His rap sheet stated he killed two dogs, beat up a guy when was 18 because he was drunk and had several restraining orders on him from women.

Olivia read his sheet like she was reciting a play then she leaned in and asked, "So you must really hate women, since you went through all that trouble just to prove a point."

"You don't know what you are talking about, you stupid bitch," the perp spat out.

"Do you not like my authority or do you leave that up to your mother," stated Olivia with sarcasm in her voice.

He shook his head as to be contemplating his actions, when Olivia got off the table and walked over to the wall. Elliot was outside the interrogation room because Cragen pulled him out to talk to him. Cragen asked him was he able to do his job without letting his feelings cloud his judgment and Elliot nodded giving him a stern face to match.

"Well get in there and find out if this man's ass is grass," stated Cragen.

Elliot walked back in as Olivia was asking him another question.

"What, did these women not obey you, did they tell you to get the hell on?" she asked strongly.

The guy stood up and lunged toward Olivia and Elliot sprang into action, jumping infront of her and slamming the guy up against the wall. Elliot picked him up and slammed him against another wall then threw him in the wooden chair not speaking one word. The perp knew that he wasn't playing so he set back and took the ridicule from Olivia.

Once everyone finished their interrogations, they all met in the bullpen to discuss what they found out. As they realized that the men were both men weren't capable of doing something like that, they let them go and started doing more digging. By eight thirty that night, they had finally caught the perp and sent him to central booking. By nine twenty-five, Elliot and Olivia were packing up to leave, when Fin asked them to stop by his house for a little down time. Olivia looked at Elliot, who didn't seem to mind so they agreed.

Everyone arrived at Fin's place at nine forty-five and were glad to see the two bottles of champagne he had sitting in a cooler by the table. Once everyone got there, everyone mellowed out and snacked on the food he had ordered before he left the precinct. Everyone sat around drinking and talking and Elliot actually opened up and engaged in conversation. People started getting tipsy as they watched a movie and attempted to play some board games. By eleven Olivia knew it was time to go, when Elliot was kissing on her and calling her everything but her name.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer to the SVU team!

"Elliot stop it right now" Olivia hollered at him because he was touching her and she didn't like it.

"I love how your body feels in my hand Liv," Elliot mumbled.

Olivia realized that he had finally called her by her real name ever since they left Fin's house. Olivia finally got the door opened and flung Elliot inside. He wobbled over to her couch and fell on it. Olivia shook her head not sure what was expected of the drunken Stabler, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Elliot yelled at Olivia as she tried to get him to sit down and stop moving around. Elliot was tore up and it wasn't going to get any better. As Olivia sat him down for the fourth time, she sat on him for him to stay down.

Elliot realizing what she had just done started rubbing her legs and wrapping his arms around Olivia. Olivia quickly regretted sitting on him when he wouldn't let her out of his embrace.

"Dammit Elliot I'm tired of this, let me go!" Olivia hollered with rage in her voice.

She knew Elliot was in a bad place but this had gone on long enough. Elliot finally did as he was told then he broke out into tears. Olivia apologized quickly and told him that she didn't mean to be rude as she sat down and rubbed his back. He fell into Olivia's lap pouring his soul out as he asked himself over and over what he had done wrong. Olivia held him in her arms as he sobbed quietly until she saw that he had fell asleep. She put a pillow under his head and crawled off the couch trying not to make up much noise.

She crawled into her bed and got comfortable before drifting off to sleep. Thoughts ran through her head about her partner and their current situation. Although Elliot was drunk and touching her, deep down she was happy and excited about his touch. She had waited so long for him to touch and feel on her, but she didn't want him doing it in that state of mind.

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard her door open and jumped up at the sight of Elliot standing in her doorway.

"What's wrong El?" asked Olivia.

He said nothing, but walked to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Do you love me Olivia Benson?" asked Elliot.

Olivia wasn't sure if she should answer or just remain silent. If she answered yes, would he remember and if she answered no, how would he react.

Olivia swallowed hard and said, "El you know I care about you a lot, I will always"-

Elliot held up his hand and stopped her mid-sentence. He dropped his hand when she had quit talking and turned to face her. Although it was dark, Elliot could see Olivia's eyes because of the moonlight shining into her bedroom, hitting right on her face.

"Olivia, I have loved you ever since we first met, I know you love me and I couldn't wait for Kathy to divorce me." Elliot said with a straight face.

Olivia knew Elliot was reading her through her eyes so she gave in. She said nothing as she planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips to reassure him of his previous statement.

Elliot felt her tender lips touch his and he knew that something has sunk in. He shifted his body to wrap his arms around Olivia's waist. She pulled back when she felt him touch her, but stopped when he told her everything was going to be ok.

Elliot crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Olivia as he kissed her slow and sweet. They kissed for what seemed like eternity as he started kissing her neck and collar bone. Elliot threw his shirt off as Olivia took hers off. Elliot rolled off of her and lay next to her.

Olivia turned to look at him as he lay there as though he were rethinking what he had started. Olivia was about to turn over when she felt Elliot touch her arm and come closer to her face. He kissed her softly then said, "I had to thank God for blessing me."

Olivia smiled and rolled over to face him as he touched her body and caressed it very carefully. They finally undressed themselves and held each other close as their body heat radiated off of one another. They laid there, their bodies touching but no movement being made.

Olivia actually appreciated the fact that he just wanted to be near her, near her body without wanting to have sex.

Elliot was happy to be holding the woman he knew for years was the one. He had gotten his wish and now he wanted to make it into a complete reality.

That morning they woke in each other's arms. Olivia lay their staring at her partner of over ten years and wondered how she had gotten to this place.

"_How could I have gotten so lucky to have the love of my life in my bed right now"_ Olivia thought.

As she seen his eyes slowly start to open, she couldn't help but stare in satisfaction as his sparkly blue eyes met her deep brown gaze.

"Good morning Liv," Elliot said in a raspy voice.

"Good morning El," Olivia chimed with glee.

Elliot felt his arm around Olivia's waist and decided to explore her body more, now that he was fully alert. Olivia didn't move when he started touching her; just lay there as he explored the piece of art that she was. As Elliot made his way up to her back, Olivia moved closer to him and kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.

Elliot groaned when he tried to sit up and his head felt like someone had hit him with a ton of bricks.

"I must have had way too much to drink last night," Elliot asked to no one in particular.

Olivia chuckled a little then replied, "Yeah babe, you had way too many."

Olivia seen Elliot trying to painfully smile and she got up and went to get him some Tylenol and water to help with his hangover. When Olivia returned, Elliot had managed to get to the restroom so she sat the medicine and water on the dresser as she retrieved her night gown from the drawer.

Elliot came out and looked at her as she was putting her teddy on and grabbed her hands. He yanked it back off and threw it on the ground as he gave her a devilish grin. He took the medicine with the water and turned to look at Olivia who was still standing beside him naked. Olivia went to pick up her teddy off the ground and when she bent over, Elliot smacked her ass. Olivia jumped up and glared at him. She hated not being in control even with her partner. Elliot jumped back on the bed and asked the obvious, "So Liv, did we have sex last night?"

Olivia was shooting darts at his heart, even when he was sober he was still an arrogant bastard.

Seeing the look on her face answered his question and hated he had even asked. He got up and rubbed her back letting her know she was sorry. Olivia looked into his eyes and realized he was just being the smart ass he'd always been. Olivia kissed him before she entered into the bathroom.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and rummaged through her refrigerator coming up with zip. He knew Olivia never cooked and always ordered take out. He flipped through the phone book and ordered a pepperoni pizza, hot wings, and a two liter of Coke.

Two hours later, the two detectives were full, fully dressed, and heading to work. When they arrived, all hell broke loose as they both were called into the Captain's office.

"Sit your asses down," hollered Cragen whose head was steaming.

"Why the hell are by best two detectives seen stumbling home drunk and disturbing the peace," Cragen said with sternness.

Olivia shook her head and wondered who had seen them and squealed. Elliot rubbed his eyes and begin to explain to the Captain what happened and that it was only him who was stumbling and that Olivia was helping him to her place.

"That's another thing, you and your partner need to separate for a while or at least during the night," Cragen said harshly.

Olivia looked up with concerned eyes, "Why Cap., what's wrong with Elliot sleeping on my couch while he sorts through his problems?"

Cragen glared at her and said, "Because nobody and I'm starting to hesitate believing that you two aren't sleeping together."

"You two need some separation if you want to continue to be partners, things have come up about Elliot's marriage and all fingers are pointing that you two are having an on-going affair."

Olivia stood up and walked out. Cragen looked down at Elliot trying to figure out if this was a game or was there partnership really worth losing. Elliot shook his head as he told Captain he would handle it and left the office. They left Cragen pacing his office floor trying to figure out what he was going to do about the rumors swirling his precinct.


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia, Olivia," said Elliot as he seen her walking down the street, her head low.

"Liv, wait, please!"

Olivia kept walking as she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and picked up speed. Elliot knew he wouldn't catch her, so he went back into the precinct and sat at his desk. He had thoughts running through his head so fast that he couldn't process them. He sat back and slammed his hand on his desk as Fin walked in.

"Aye man, what's wrong with you?" asked Fin.

Elliot looked up to see a puzzled Fin looking at him and said, "Cragen told me and Liv that if we didn't separate for a while, then he would do it for us, permanently."

Fin's eyes went buck and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is Cragen going crazy, why would he do that?" asked a worried Fin.

Elliot sighed and said, "Because everyone thinks that I'm getting a divorce because I'm having an affair with Liv, which is completely bs."

Fin walked over to Elliot's desk and sat on top of it. He looked at Elliot and could see hurt and pain written all over his face.

"How could people not think that El, hell you and Liv are basically married. You two do anything for each other, you cover for each other like crazy, every time something goes down you call each other and if one of you is hurt, the pain shows in the others face."

"It's like you two complete each other the only reasons ya'll aren't is because of your marriage and this job," said Fin.

Elliot looked up at Fin and shook his head, "So are you and Munch but I don't go around accusing you two of sexual relations."

Elliot hopped out his chair and headed for the cribs, when Fin put a hand on his shoulder.

"All I'm saying is, the three of us love baby girl and none of us would want anything to happen to her, but if she were to die today or God forbid something happen to her, you would do all you could to save her, no matter the cost."

"Face it Elliot, you love that woman, the only problem is you can't express it," said Fin softly knowing Elliot knew he was right.

Elliot looked at him then asked, "What's wrong with me loving my partner, I love you, Munch and Cragen, what's the difference?"

Fin looked at him with so much compassion in his eyes and replied, "The difference is you are in love with Olivia."

Elliot sat on the steps for a minute as he replayed everything Fin had told him. He knew Fin was right about everything, he was in love with Olivia more than ever, but they kept things professional so they could remain the dynamic duo.

Elliot went to the cribs and pulled out his cell to call Liv. The phone rang five times before going to voicemail. Elliot knew Olivia was pissed off and she needed space, but he wanted to talk to her. She was pushing away at the time he needed her.

Olivia kept walking until her feet started getting sore. She knew that this would come up, but she wasn't prepared for it today especially not from the captain.

"_What in the hell was the big deal if her partner and best friend of more than a decade slept on her couch until he got himself together," _she thought.

Olivia decided that she was tired of walking and held a cab to go home. When she got to her apartment, there sat her partner on her steps waiting. She looked at him and thoughts crammed her head.

Elliot sat there freezing, but refuse to move until he saw her. He wanted to know was she ok, did she want to separate, and did she want space, anything just to talk to her.

Olivia walked up to him, opened her purse, gave him her credit card and went to unlock the door. She walked in, but felt someone grab her hand. Elliot looked at her furiously without a word. Every emotion and line on his face spoke volumes and Olivia read them all. She jerked away, told him to keep it and went to her apartment. Elliot knew chasing after her wouldn't do any good but he did it anyway.

As she was about to open her door, he got off the elevator. She didn't have to turn around to know who had just gotten off. She was shivering, pissed, mad, and upset. She wanted to be by herself and the fact that the man she was madly in love with was on her ass didn't make her feel any better. She knew he wouldn't use the credit card if his life depended on it, she knew he was going to try and give it back, that's why she ran in her apartment and locked the door. She could hear him bamming on the door, but she just walked into her bed room hollering go away. After about forty five minutes, Elliot finally caved and left her apartment. He went back to the precinct and decided he would stay there for a while.

When he reached the precinct, he seen Cragen's car was still there so he went up. He saw his captain hard at work so he went straight up to the cribs. As he entered, he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Melinda and Fin kissing.

"Dude get a room," said Elliot looking disgusted.

Fin and Melinda jumped apart and chuckled as they seen the look on Elliot's face.

"Call me later baby?" asked Fin seductively.

"Yeah, as soon as I get home," Melinda replied.

Melinda walked out of the cribs and Fin sat there with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Now when did this start?" asked Elliot lifting an eyebrow.

Fin shook his head and laughed about a month ago, I told her it would be better if we kept things quiet because of our jobs."

Fiin looked at Elliot who had wondered off into his thoughts and asked, "Have you talked to Olivia?"

"What do you think?" Elliot said with a smirk.

"Well captain said that Olivia is to work with me and you are to work with Munch," Fin said.

"What? No, why?" Elliot asked starting to get angry.

"That's what he told me about fifteen minutes ago and before you ask the next question he didn't say for how long." Fin concluded.

Elliot was hot now. His face was red and he could feel his blood pressure boiling. Fin told him it would work out, they would still be all together, just a little change.

Olivia lay in her bed, her pillow soaking up her tears that were running down her face. She couldn't believe that she was being accused of adultery with her own damn partner. She was use to the rumors and the looks they got, but not for what was happening to them. She had to admit; her and Elliot could really get ugly with each other, but then turn around and become tighter glue and cement.

"_She was there for her partner and he was there for her, why couldn't people see that,"_ she thought.

Deep down she knew as well as everyone else that she had fallen in love with her partner, but she knew what it would cost her so she kept it to herself and remained professional. They had slept in the same bed, kissed each other, and basically put on a show during their jobs, but this was totally different.

Olivia rolled over and grabbed her phone. She hit three on her cell and the phone started ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello" the voice said on the other line. Olivia took a deep breath before she spoke. She knew something had to be said and she had to be the one to say it.

"Cap., I don't know what you think is going on between Elliot and I, but I can't believe you don't trust us to tell you the truth," said Olivia.

"Olivia I know you two, you do anything for each other no matter the cost, and this is one thing I can't gamble with."

"Cap. We are not sexually involved, yes we love each other and have for sometime, but that's it, we aren't going to ruin our careers over puppy love."

"Olivia, I don't believe that as much as you do. I've seen the way you two look at each other, the way you two talk to each other." "I know real love when I see it, and you and Elliot are really in love," said Cragen.

Olivia sighed, "Captain, I'm just trying to help a friend, our personal lives do not matter as long as we are pursuing them."

Cragen knew Olivia was in love with Elliot and he was in love with her. He knew they were his best detectives and that splitting them apart might make the situation worse, but he had to try something before Chief of D's started moving on them and kick them out permanently.

"Can I ask you something?" "Do you honestly and truly love Elliot and don't lie to me Olivia," Cragen said with a stern voice.

"I see like a father-figure to me and I hate when I disappoint you, so yes I do love him, but he knows we can't go any further just like I do." "It wouldn't be good for either of us."

Cragen said, "I see you like a daughter and I only want what's best for you and to keep you out of harm's way." "I know you and I know Elliot, you two are stubborn as hell, that's why I called for the separation."

"What?" "You are transferring us?" "Which one?" Olivia asked with tears filling in her eyes.

"Calm down Liv, neither of you are being transferred, you will be working with Fin for a little while and Elliot with Munch," Cragen said trying to calm Olivia down.

Olivia wasn't saying anything. She was crying her eyes out. She knew the love she had for Elliot was strong, but was it really worth them losing everything for it. Olivia told Cragen she would talk to him later as he hung up the phone.

Her and Elliot had shared a bed, naked in each other's arms. She knew that that moment meant a lot of things, but what it truly meant was that she and Elliot had fallen in love even more. What was she to do about her feelings? They were obvious even though they tried so hard to hide them.

"_Maybe this little separation won't be that bad,"_ Olivia thought.

That following week at the precinct, the separation had begun and so far it was hell. Elliot was the one taking it hard, but he tried his best to hold it together in front of Cragen. Olivia kept her composure, but when she and Melinda or Casey talked, she fell apart.

Casey said, "Olivia I know it's hard but you two are still together, just keep it under wraps."

Melinda said, "Well I understand you love him, but do you want to end both of your careers?"

Olivia thought heavlly on her friend's advice and decided to talk to the man she thought of as her father. Olivia knocked on his door and waited for him to ask her in. Olivia was shaking and sweating, she was dry-mouth, and nervous things she never was.

"Come in," said Cragen.

She did as she was told and closed the door.

"Can we talk?" asked Olivia.

"Sure, what's on your mind sweetheart?" asked Cragen sounding concerned.

Olivia took a deep breath and asked, "Do you believe in true love?"

Cragen sat back and thought, "No, but do I believe you and Elliot are truly in love, yes."

Olivia chuckled and looked at him, "What should I do?" "I love this man with all my heart, have we acted on these feelings, not until a week ago."

Cragen sighed loudly and Olivia said, "You told me to be completely honest."

Cragen,"I just don't want to lose both of you, can you understand that?"

"Yeah I can, but can you understand I don't want to lose Elliot?" asked Olivia.

"Liv, what do you want me to do, my hands are tied, I want him to get through with this divorce and maybe I might have a more open mind," Cragen said.

"Are you worried he will hurt me, is that it?" asked Olivia.

"Am I worried yes, do I believe he will, yes, that's just a man for you and I want to protect you until he has made of his mind on his own with no help or pursuing from you." Don said with a raised eye brow.

Olivia ran her hands through her hair, she was glad he was concerned but she was a big girl who knew what she was doing. She understood where Cragen was coming from and staying away from him until his divorce was finally would cut down on the rumors. She told her captain thank you and went back out into the bullpen.

Cragen knew this was breaking her heart, but he had to look out for her. That was the only girl and he had to make sure that if she got hurt, it wasn't by the man she couldn't live without.

Olivia walked up to Munch and asked him where Elliot was.

"I think he's in the john, he walked that way."

Olivia left Fin and Munch and headed for the men's bathroom. She stood at the enterance and waiting for him to open the door but he never did. She finally walked off after ten minutes and back into the bullpen.

"Munch where is Elliot for real?" Olivia asked looking pissed.

"Was he not in the men's room?" asked Munch confused.

Olivia glared at him, "No, tell me where he is dammit."

"Liv, I really don't know honestly, he must have left," Munch said as Fin picked up his cell to call him.

Fin called him twice but it went straight to voice mail.

Casey walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

"We can't find Elliot, come down to the garage and see if you see his car," said Olivia as she took Casey by the hand and strug her down elevators.

"What the hell is Elliot up to now?" Munch asked as Fin dialed his number again.


	8. Chapter 8

I will be starting school in the next few days so I'm trying to give you as much as I can before I get bogged down with hw. _Hope you enjoy._

**Don't own SVU!**

Elliot walked down the street ignoring every phone call he received. He was pissed that he wasn't working with Olivia, he wanted her back. He missed them talking in the car and how they argued about the little stuff. He missed sitting at a stake out with her as they talked about the case or potential date she would turn down again. He missed her.

Elliot finally arrived at his favorite bar that was about six blocks from the precinct. He walked into Johnny's as he took a seat at the bar. Curly walked up and was surprised to see Elliot this early in the day.

"Hey man, what can I do for you?" asked Curly.

Elliot looked up at him and said, "Captain and cola."

Curly looked shocked, "Hey man don't you think it's a little too early for that?"

Elliot gave Curly a looked and Curly went to fix his drink. Elliot had down two of those drinks as he sat there and let his thoughts run away with him. His mind was filled with Olivia and the thought of losing her.

* * *

Eight o'clock hit and Olivia was going crazy. She and Casey had checked the garage three hours ago to see if his car was there and it was. Elliot had turned off his cellphone which made her worry more because nobody could get in touch with him.

"Where the hell could he be?" she asked herself as she sat up in the crib with Melinda.

Melinda felt sorry for her, Olivia was really worried about Elliot and her waiting at the precinct wasn't making it any better.

"Come on, let's get you home," Melinda said trying to get Olivia to leave.

"No Mel, you know where Fin is, I don't know where Elliot is," Olivia said as tears started running down her face.

Melinda moved closer to her as he put her arms around Olivia and trying comforting her. Fin watched from the door and wanted to beat Elliot's ass.

"_Where the fuck could he be?"_ Fin thought.

Elliot had taken a break from drinking and ate a Billy jean hamburger: two pieces of meat with cheese, four strips of bacon, mushrooms, lettuce, tomato, and onions. He knew that he was probably going to be in trouble tomorrow but he needed his alone time.

"Yo Curly, rum and coke," Elliot demanded.

After Elliot threw a few of those back, Curly knew it was time to call for back up. Elliot had drunk three of those, two Captain Colas, and three shots. Curly picked up the phone and thumped threw the yellow pages. He found the precincts number, but remember that he had Fin's number because they played basketball together. He walked to the back and got his cell as he scrolled through his contact list. He finally found Fin's number and hit send.

"Tutuola," Fin said in the phone.

"Hey man, this is Curly, ya boy is down here getting wasted, I figured I'd call you before he got to crazy," said Curly.

Fin ran downstairs and tapped Munch on the shoulder as he picked up his coat and headed for the door.

"Hey man, keep him there and don't give him any more drinks, we're on our way," Fin told him before he hung up.

Fin and Munch hopped in a squad car and raced down the street to rescue their friend. When they arrived, they saw Elliot sitting at the bar looking tore up. Fin whipped out his cell as he texted Melinda and told her they found him and not to tell Olivia just yet. They walked over to Elliot and sat next to him.

Elliot looked up and saw them, but didn't say a thing. He knew Curly had called them and that it was time for him to leave. Nobody spoke a word as they helped him up and got him out of there and into the car.

Once they hit the car, Munch spoke up, "So where are we going to take him?"

"Fin said, "Let's go to my place, there's no way in hell he's going back to the precinct."

They kept driving as they headed for Fin's place. Fin called Melinda and told her to let him speak to Olivia.

"Hey Liv, we-"

"Olivia," Elliot yelled out. "Olivia I love you, I love you so much."

"Elliot?" Olivia asked confused.

"Liv listen to me, meet me at my apartment and don't tell Cragen where Elliot is," Fin told her.

"Ok Fin, we are leaving now," Olivia said before handing the phone back to Melinda.

"Is he ok babe?" Melinda asked worried.

Fin sighed in the phone, "He'll be alright, and he just needs to sleep this off."

Melinda and Olivia grabbed their things and left the precinct. Thoughts ran through Olivia's mind about what Elliot had done and she knew he was going to be serious trouble.

* * *

They finally arrived at Fin's place as they hoisted Elliot up to get him out of the car and into the apartment building. They got him on the elevator and pushed six. The doors open and Elliot stumbled out and into the hallway as they unlocked the door and threw him in the apartment.

Munch helped Elliot over to the couch as he mumbled Olivia's name and how much me wanted her and missed her.

Munched walked over to Fin in the kitchen and asked, "Are you seriously going to put up with this for the rest of the night?"

Fin shook his head and said, "Yeah and so are you, and I know if I'm by myself, he won't make it to see tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang, and Munch hopped up to get it. He was almost knocked over as Olivia ran in and went straight for the couch when she spotted Elliot. Melinda walked in and gave Munch a half-cocked smile before he shut the door. Fin walked out the bedroom and greeted Melinda.

"How is she babe?" asked Fin worried.

Melinda sighed as she stroked his chest, "She as good as it gets, she's just really worried about him." "She told me she thought he had gone and committed suicide."

Olivia sat on the edge of the couch and looked at Elliot who was so drunk off his ass, couldn't even remember her name. Olivia rubbed her hand over her face trying not to cry. She knew how much she loved Elliot, but what was he trying to prove getting so drunk? She got up and walked into the kitchen with everybody else. Olivia sat next to Munch as she started crying and placed her hand on her forehead. Munch rubbed her back trying to comfort.

"What should we do," She managed to say.

"You love him Liv, there's nothing you can do, but keep your feelings hidden and stay professional," Melinda told her.

Fin walked over to Olivia and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Baby girl, you know Cragen is just being a hard ass because he doesn't want Elliot to hurt you and neither do we." "You two need space so he can sort his problems out on his own and truly commit to you."

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around Fin as she hugged him and continued to cry. Fin hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head as he reassured her that everything would be ok.

_**Gotta stop here and work on another story! Yes I know, damn cliffhangers but they are what make the story better. Lol **_

**R&R for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**School will be starting so I hope you guys enjoy the update!**

That morning, everybody was sleep in Fin's apartment. Fin and Melinda slept in his room; Olivia took the spare room with Munch who slept on the floor and Elliot who had occupied the couch since yesterday night. Olivia woke up first from what she thought was a thump. She walked into to living room and looked at couch, but didn't see Elliot. She looked around and everything seemed to be fine. She opened the refrigerator and heard a scream come from Fin's room. Olivia ran to Fin's room and opened the door as she saw Fin and Melinda naked and Elliot standing in their bathroom doorway.

"El, man, what hell are you doing in here?" Fin asked surprised and embarrassed.

Elliot looked around and noticed Olivia, "Looking for her," as he pointed in her direction.

Melinda was gripping the covers tightly and Fin had his arms wrapped around her. Olivia could help but laughing at the scene in front of her. Just then Munch walked up to her and scared everyone as he said, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Everybody left out the room so Melinda and Fin could get some privacy.

Olivia went to the kitchen cabinet and got out two BC powders, got some vinegar and hot sauce, and a glass of water and sat it in front of Elliot. Munch sat next to Elliot and just stared at him.

"Munch, get the hell away from me," Elliot said in a low voice.

Olivia looked at Munch and shook her head no to him. She motioned for him to go back into the spare room and he did as he was told. Olivia waited for Munch to disappear before she punched Elliot in the arm. Elliot fell to the ground and got into a ball.

"I can't believe your dumb ass went and got so drunk Fin had to come get you," Olivia scolded him.

She watched as he scrambled on the ground and helped him up. Olivia helped him back into his chair as she went back to the refrigerator.

Elliot sat in his chair with sharp pain shooting through his head. He looked at the counter and seen she had given him something to take and he took advantage of it. After he had downed all of his medicine, he heard Fin's door open. He turned to see Fin and Melinda walk out. Melinda walked over to Olivia as Fin sat down next to Elliot.

"Hey sorry about walking in on ya'll," Elliot apologized.

"Hey man you good, we should've locked the door," Fin told him.

An hour later, they were all sitting at Fin's dining room table eating breakfast.

Fin cleared his throat, "Elliot you really need to talk to Olivia now."

Elliot looked across the table at Olivia who wouldn't look at him. He knew he had screwed up and he needed to fix it. Melinda nudged Olivia under the table and Olivia nudged her back. Elliot got up and walked around the table to pull her chair out. She stood as he pulled and walked her into the spare room. Once they entered the room, Elliot locked the door and sat down on the bed as Olivia stood by the window.

"Honestly, I don't even know where to start, you know how much I love you and want to be with you," Elliot said.

Olivia felt tears run from her eyes down her cheek as she listened. She knew he cared for her and that he loved her no doubt, but she didn't want to be his rebound girl.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I had to do something to clear my head. Either I was going to blow up on someone or hurt someone and I didn't want it to be you," He continued.

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and folded her arms. She shook her head and leaned against the window as thoughts ran through her mind. She remembered all the good times they had and all those years they had worked together and kept each other sane.

Elliot got up and walked over to her. He wasn't sure if he should wrap his arms around her or just stand there with her. He extended his arm and placed it on the small of her back. She didn't move or pushed away so he continued. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into him. Olivia's face fell on his chest as fresh new tears began to roll down her face once more. Elliot kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

He held her for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Elliot, you are the only man who has ever really meant something to me and I want to someday call you mine, but until your divorce is final, I think this separation is a good thing," said Olivia.

Elliot stared at her. He wanted to know what had possessed her to say something like that. He would never hurt her, did she not know that.

"What Liv, why do you say that?" Elliot asked in shock.

"Because you know how things are between us, we have each other's back no matter what and it's going to stay like that just a little separation," Olivia told him.

"Elliot if you want us to work then we are going to have to be apart to be able to come together again, do you understand?"

Elliot shook his head yes and pulled her in once more as he kissed her slowly. She returned the kiss and watched as their feelings flowed through their lips. They walked out of the room and found everybody standing at the door. Elliot and Olivia jumped back and everybody else laughed at their shock.

Everybody walked in at nine that morning ready to work their assigned cases. Olivia sat at Fin's desk as Elliot and Munch stood and talked. Cragen came out of the office and told Olivia that he needed to see her.

Olivia stood up and looked at everyone as she walked into his office. She closed the door and sat down.

"Yes Cap?" asked Olivia.

"How is Elliot?" asked Cragen.

"Umm he's good, just has a lot on his mind," she says.

"So did he get it off his mind last night when you were up in the crib crying your eyes out?" Cragen asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Olivia wasn't shocked at Cragen knew she was crying, but too blatantly honest with her was weird.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand you." Olivia said.

"He had you upstairs crying your eyes out doing God knows what not even worried about your feelings," Cragen told her.

Olivia couldn't believe what Cragen was saying to her. Yes she had looked at him like a father-figure, but what was he trying to prove.

Cragen seen the look on Olivia's faces and spoke again.

"Sweetie, I'm just worried about you. You know I care about you and Elliot so I don't want to lose you two."

Olivia stood her and shook her head ok.

"May I be excused?" Olivia asked looking at the ground.

"Sure." Cragen told her as he looked at his desk.

Olivia walked back out to the gang and sat at her desk. She rubbed her chin and leaned back in her chair. They guys noticed her actions and wondered what had just happened. Their thoughts were interrupted when Kathy's lawyer John Daniels walked in and asked for Elliot Stabler.

"I'm Elliot Stabler," Elliot told him.

"Here are your divorce papers and we will start the proceedings in two weeks," Mr. Daniels told him.

Elliot took the papers as the man walked away. He sat at his desk and read over the papers as Olivia left and went up to the cribs. She wanted to be there for him, but she needed to keep the space between them and stop prying. Elliot looked over the papers and read what it said. Munch went to Elliot's side as Fin went to Olivia's.

Fin ran upstairs and found Olivia laying down on one of the mats.

"Hey Olivia you good?" asked Fin.

Olivia rolled over and sat up to face Fin. She stared at him then just shook her head.

"I'm ok, hell I feel bad I can't be there for the man I love. He needs me right now and I can't be that rock for him." Olivia told Fin.

Fin helped Olivia up then said, "Baby girl, you can be there for him just don't help in make the decisions that will affect the rest of his life. Be that rock he so desires, be that woman he needs in his life right now."

Olivia hugged Fin and kissed him on the cheek.

"No wonder Melinda is head over heels for you, you are the best." Olivia told him.

"Awe baby girl you being too nice." Fin told her.

They walked downstairs to find Elliot and Cragen arguing.

"I don't want you around her until you know what you want out of life," hollered Cragen.

"I love her, she is all I have right now," Elliot hollered back.

"She is not some rebound, you got that Stabler, if you hurt her, you are done!" Yelled Cragen.

"You know what you never-"

"Stop it guys," Olivia said getting in between them.

"I don't want her hurt do you understand that?" asked Cragen through clenched teeth.

"I love her with all my heart, I could never make her a rebound, can you see that?" asked Elliot without thinking.

Olivia told Cragen everything was going to be fine as she grabbed Elliot by the hand and the divorce papers and pulled him out of the bullpen.

**Whoa, where are they going? R&R people!**


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy and I own nothing but the story!

"Seriously Elliot, you are doing all of this?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot were standing outside of the precinct.

Elliot shook his head, "Olivia listen to me, I Love You, I want you to be with me and I'm divorcing Kathy, end of story."

Olivia rubbed her hand through her hair. She heard Elliot say that he loved her but she wasn't really paying attention to him.

They needed to get away from the precinct and from each other. Everybody knew it and so did they, it was time for some real separation.

Cragen gave Olivia and Elliot two weeks off. He told them if they stepped foot in the precinct or called they would be fired on the spot. They also stayed away from each other.

Olivia hung out with Casey and Melinda when she could. She went shopping, actually cooked for herself, and even went out on the town by herself and had a drink.

Elliot ran. He woke up, ate, and ran. He looked at the divorce papers over and over and knew that once he signed them that his biggest problem would be the custody battle. He and Kathy weren't going to work and he knew that as well as she did. That Friday night, Elliot came in from his run and sat on the couch. His mind was racing and he didn't know where to start. Elliot was thinking about Olivia and how he could show her how much he loved and cared for her and he also thought about his kids and how much he loved them. Elliot picked up the phone and dialed Kathy's number.

"Hey are you free to talk?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm free what's up Elliot?" Asked Kathy.

"Since we are going through with this, I need to know are you trying to fight for full custody of the kids." Elliot asked as he sighed into the phone.

Kathy started walking around her house thinking before she responded. Kathy inhaled and spoke, "El do you want full custody?"

"Yes I do, I want custody badly," Elliot told Kathy.

"Ok, that's fine, you can have them as long as you let me see my kids whenever I ask to see them," Kathy told him.

"Ok agreed, I don't have a problem with that if you don't abuse it," Elliot told her.

He could feel his heart rate slow down and was glad he was breathing normal. He was so happy that even though he and Kathy fought over everything, she knew that he loved his kids no matter what.

"Thanks Elliot," Kathy said before she hung up.

Elliot hung up, signed the papers, and went to take a shower. That night Elliot asked for all of his kids to come over to his new place. He had bought a condo with four bedrooms so the judge would see him as a suitable parent for custody. The kids arrived around seven. Elliot had made dinner for them and told them that they could go to Blockbusters and rent whatever movies they wanted. The kids came and put their stuff away. Everybody got comfortable and settled in before dinner.

"Where is Olivia?" Asked Lizzie

"Yeah dad, is she not going to come over?" Asked Kathleen.

Elliot instantly felt his heart shatter as they spoke of the one who might be getting away.

"She couldn't come, she had another engagement," He lied.

"Time for dinner."

Everybody ran to the table and started eating. After they cleaned the kitchen and cleared the table, everybody got comfortable before they watched the movies.

The first movie they watched was _Jaws,_ then _Despicable Me_. After they watched the movies, one by one went to take their showers and got ready for bed. Maureen stood in the kitchen with her father while everyone else went in to their rooms.

"Dad, what's going on with you?" asked Maureen.

Elliot looked at his daughter then said, "Honey, what do you mean?"

Elliot knew his daughter could always sense something was going on, so he knew he couldn't beat around the bush.

"Daddy, I know something is up, is it Olivia?" Maureen asked as she walked around to face him.

Elliot dropped his head, "Honey, it's not that big of a deal ok, we are just going through something right now and don't worry about it."

Maureen rubbed her father's back and told him everything would be ok. That night, Maureen called Olivia because she wanted answers.

"Hello," Olivia said surprised to see Maureen's number pop up.

"Hey Liv, how are you?" Maureen whispered.

"I'm good, are you ok, what's going on?" Olivia asked trying to figure out why Maureen had called her at one thirty that morning and why she was whispering.

Maureen waited and made sure no one was up, "What's going on with you and dad?

Olivia sat up in her bed and tightened her grip on her spread. _"Had he talked to his children about them? What all did Maureen know?" _Olivia questioned.

"Maureen sweetie, what exactly do you mean?" Olivia asked trying to sound surprised.

Maureen was getting upset. She hated that her dad and his partner were trying to beat around the bush with her.

"Olivia I know something is going on with you and dad. You never pass up a chance to hang with us and when we brought you up, dad looked like he had just lost his best friend, literally," Maureen told her.

Olivia felt her eyes getting heavy. Maureen was right; she would never pass up a chance to hang with Elliot's kids no matter what. She loved them like they were her own and would do anything for them.

"Sweetie, you should talk to your father about it," Olivia tried to tell her.

"No, I want to talk to you because I know you don't mind opening up to me. Are you and dad having problems because of mom," Maureen asked.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat and felt her body tense. She loved Kathy and had been there for her and her family many times. She didn't want Maureen thinking she was trying to take her mother's place.

"Honey they are getting a divorce and I think your father just needs some space to get a clear head," Olivia said trying to sound convincing.

Maureen got up off her bed and walked out into the hallway. She seen her dad's light on and decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey dad, are you busy?" Maureen asked still with Olivia on her line.

"No sweetie, come in, let's talk," Elliot motioned her towards the bed.

"Daddy I love you and I hate to see you upset so here, talk to her and I mean talk for real," Maureen told her father as she handed him her cell phone and left the room.

Elliot sat on his bed in total shock not to mention Olivia was in shock also.

"He-Hello," Elliot spoke.

"He-hey," Olivia said back.

"Why did Maureen call you?" Elliot asked confused.

"El, she said you looked down and when they asked about me, you looked devastated," Olivia told him as her tears ran down her face.

Elliot knew that he and Olivia was going through something and all he wanted was to be by her side. He knew she was probably alone, sitting there crying without anyone there to comfort her.

"Do you mind if I come over?" Elliot asked hoping for her to say yes.

"Umm, what for?" Olivia asked hating herself for questioning Elliot's sincerity.

"I know you aren't ok Olivia, I can hear your pain in your voice, and I just want to be by you, please?" Elliot told her trying to convince her.

Olivia was quiet as she thought about what he had said. He knew her too well which is why they had become so much more over the years.

"Umm, yeah, that's fine," Olivia said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Elliot hung up the phone and started getting dressed. He walked out of his room and into Maureen's who was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to-"

"I know dad, I knew you would when you heard her voice," Maureen said as she cut him off.

He smiled at his eldest daughter who had grown and become a young woman. He was so proud of her and was glad to call her his daughter.

Elliot was about to leave then stepped back into Maureen's room, "Oh and Mar, don't ever do that again, ok?"

**When Elliot gets there, what is going to happen? R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own SVU, but I wish I did!

Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment at two-ten. He buzzed her apartment and she opened the screen. Elliot rode the elevators up thinking about Olivia and his divorce. He got off on her floor and headed to her door. He paused when he got there and waited before he knocked.

_Knock, knock!_

Olivia was in her bed. She heard the knock and got up. She put on her robe and slippers and walked to the door. Olivia wasn't sure what would come out of this late night visit, but she was glad he had come. Olivia opened the door and stared at Elliot. After a few minutes passed, she slid over to let him in.

Elliot stood at the door staring at the one woman that would complete him. He wasn't sure if he should just walk in or wait for her. Once she had moved, he entered and sat on the couch. Elliot motioned for her as she closed and locked the door. She walked toward him, but sat in her lazy boy instead.

They sat in silence for a moment as the air filled with love and tension. You could see the passion and care dripping down the walls that surrounded them. How come everyone could see their love for each other except them?

"What did you tell Maureen?" asked Elliot.

Olivia kept her head down before answering, "Nothing, I told her you were going through something and just needed time to clear your head."

Elliot rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"I told her don't worry about it, but I forgot she had your number," Elliot said chuckling.

"She was worried about her father, El, any girl would call the one person they knew their father would trust," Olivia told him in a low, but caring voice.

"Olivia, I know we have problems, but I need you to be there for me when the divorce proceedings start," Elliot told her with his head low.

Olivia was quiet for a moment, thinking about what it may do to them and their jobs if she stood by her partner and lover.

"What are we going to do, Cragen doesn't want us around each other," Olivia told him.

"I don't really care what Cragen wants, I want you next to me that way I know I have a reason to go through this."

"El I want to be there but I'm not about to jeopardize our jobs and reputations."

"Liv, who else can calm me down like you do, or get me to see both sides of a situation."

"Elliot I'm going to try and talk to Cragen before we get in too deep and can't save ourselves, ok?"

"Thanks, I can always count on you."

Olivia stood up and went to get her a glass of water. Elliot followed her as he got him a glass down and held it out to her for him to get a glass. They stood in the kitchen drinking their water silently looking at each other.

"Liv, come back to my condo. You can have my bed, but I don't want to be without you nor do I want to leave you here alone."

"El I'm fine, I just want this to be over," Olivia told him pouring herself some more water.

"The kids want to see you and being there in the morning when they wake up will make their day," Elliot said pleaded his case.

He knew she rarely ever said no to his kids and that was going to be his winning line.

Olivia went and backed an overnight bag. She was happy he wanted her over, but knew it would be drama when they returned to work if anyone found out. She made up her bed, straightened up the living room and made sure everything was put up before she left.

They arrived at Elliot's condo about fifty minutes later. He took her duffle bag from her as they walked in the building and rode the elevator to his new home.

Elliot opened the door and Olivia took in the view. She loved his new place and knew it was a good thing for him and his kids.

"El, I love it," She whispered.

"Thanks," Elliot whispered back as he smiled through the dark.

He cut on his light to his room and when they both walked in, he closed the door.

"If you need anything, just come out and ask," Elliot told her.

He picked up some of his clothes and closed some drawers before he went and cleaned the bathroom.

"Its fine Elliot, I'm not that uptight about cleanliness," Olivia chuckled.

Elliot smiled at her then walked to his closet to get a blanket and a pillow off the shelf.

There was a knock at his door and they both froze. Elliot opened the door and was relieved when it was Maureen.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Nothing just wondering what you were doing back, oh, I see," Maureen said looking from Elliot then to Olivia.

Olivia moved toward the door and spoke, "No Maureen, your father has given me his bed and he's going to sleep on the couch."

"Dad you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. We don't have anywhere to go tomorrow so I'll just lay there all day," Maureen suggested.

"No Maur, the couch will be fine, now go back to bed," Elliot told her.

"Dad you know how your back acts up when you aren't comfortable, how about you take my bed and I'll sleep with Olivia," Maureen suggested again.

"I don't mind El, I don't want you to hurt your back," Olivia told him.

Elliot agreed and left the girls in his room.

Before he existed he said, "You two don't stay up too late."

Maureen shewed him out and closed the door behind him. They both got in the bed and talked for a while. They finally dosed off around three thirty. The next morning, everybody except Olivia and Maureen woke up at ten that morning.

Elliot decided to let them sleep as he cooked breakfast for his kids. He made a big breakfast and cooked over half his food in his kitchen. He when he finished the breakfast, he told his kids to go ahead and start eating because he had a surprise for them. Elliot walked toward his bedroom and opened the door to two peacefully sleeping women.

"Morning ladies, it's time for you to get up," Elliot said walking toward his bed.

Olivia flipped over and Maureen did the same.

"Get up you two," Elliot said shaking his bed and rattling them out of their sleeps.

"What?" Olivia jumped up.

"Oh El, what's wrong?"

"I made breakfast, come eat."

"O-ok, Maureen get up hun," Olivia told her.

"No, I want more sleep," Maureen told them.

"Maureen, come on, we'll sneak back in here later," Olivia whispered to her, but Elliot still heard.

The ladies got up and Elliot offered Olivia his robe.

Elliot asked their kids were they ready for their surprise and they all hollered yes. Elliot sent Maureen out and the kids started booing.

"Ok twerps, see if I take you all anywhere again," Maureen said as she walked toward the table.

"Ok, you guys sure you're ready," Elliot asked as he placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back.

"Come on dad," they said in unison.

Elliot guided Olivia out of his room and into the living room and the kids started screaming. They all ran to her and hugged her.

"Olivia, I have missed you," said Lizzie hugging her leg really tight.

"Olivia, I'm so happy to see you," Said Kathleen.

Dickie just hollered Olivia's name over and over.

Elliot told everybody to have a seat at the table and finish eating their breakfast so they could do some fun things today.

**A little quality time may do them some good. Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SVU**

"Guys are you all dressed yet?" Elliot hollered from the living room. He and Olivia were sitting in the living room waiting on the kids to finish getting ready so they could go to swimming. Olivia was sitting there with a tank top and some blue jean shorts.

"So El, what are your plans for today?" Olivia asked excited to be spending time with the family.

"We are going swimming at my mother's house," Elliot announced.

Olivia was in shock. She hadn't packed a bathing suit and she wasn't sure if she should have.

"Umm when were you going to tell me?" Olivia asked trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"We'll just go and get you a bathing suit before we get there," Elliot told her as the kids came running out.

Elliot looked and asked his kids were they ready to go.

"Yeah, let's hit the water," Maureen said.

"Dad, Olivia doesn't have a bathing suit," Kathleen pointed out.

"We will get her one before we get to grandma's house," Elliot told his daughter.

Everyone left out and headed for the SUV. They all piled in, buckled up and hit the highway. The kids were singing to the radio and Olivia and Elliot were laughing. They were about ten minutes from his mother's house when he spotted Wal-Mart.

"Do you want to get one from here or somewhere else," Elliot asked.

"Um, here is fine, I'm not huge on bathing suits," Olivia commented.

They parked and went inside. Lizzie and Dickie went to the games while everyone else went to the bathing suits. They all looked on the racks and started scanning for Olivia a bathing suit.

Kathleen held up a leopard one piece with the back and sides cut out.

"Is this one ok Liv," Kathleen asked holding it up to her.

Olivia shook her head quickly and hung it back on the rack.

Elliot looked in their direction and wondered why the girls were snickering and Olivia was shaking her head.

"What are you three up to?" Elliot asked giving them a curious grin.

Kathleen picked up the bathing suit and Maureen find one made up like it and started laughing again.

"Wow Liv, are really buying these?" Elliot asked as he got a big goofy grin across his face.

"What-No El, your mother would probably kill me," Olivia said as she gasped at him.

"Well I like them," He said winking at her.

The girls kept laughing knowing that their daddy approved of their selection. They kept searching as Elliot went to buy him some extra swimming trunks. He walked back over to the girls and seem them all laughing and joking around.

"What's going on over here?" Elliot asked completely confused.

Olivia pointed to the floor and Lizzie and Dickie were in the floor playing with all the toys they had picked up.

"You can get one, that's it," Elliot said trying to be stern.

Lizzie and Dickie high-fived and got up. Olivia told them to go to the checkout line and fine them a spot. Kathleen followed to make sure they didn't run off again.

"What do you think of this one dad," Maureen asked as she held up a yellow one-strap two piece.

"I love it, where is Olivia's," Elliot said trying to be funny.

Olivia punched Elliot in the shoulder as she gave him a sideways grin. She was having a really good time with everyone and she hope it continued when they arrived at Elliot's mom's house.

They pulled up and everyone hopped out and ran to the house. Their grandmother, Carol, greeted them with hugs and kisses.

Elliot walked in next and his mother ran to him with open arms. She grabbed him and kissed him and told her that she had missed him.

Elliot hugged his mom and stepped aside to introduce his partner.

"Mom, this is my partner Olivia Benson," Elliot asked as he introduced Olivia.

Carol looked at Olivia and smiled. She had met Olivia once before because of Kathleen, but Elliot never found out.

"Hi dear, how are you," Carol asked as she hugged Olivia.

"I'm great, it's so good to meet you," Olivia told her stay cordial.

Everybody went to their rooms and changed before they all met downstairs in the living room.

Olivia was in Carol's room changing when Carol walked in. She looked at Olivia and thought about why she had come.

"Sweetie, how had my granddaughter been?" Carol asked.

"She's has been good, thanks to you. Thank you so much for helping, it really meant a lot to her," Olivia said as she grinned.

"Anything I can do for my family. So how is my son doing?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia looked at her unsure of what she meant. Olivia knew something was up and wanted to know why Carol was so questionable.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

Carol walked over and sat down on her bed. She knew Olivia was a strong and confident woman who had Elliot's back. She knew Olivia was nothing like Kathy and in a lot of ways, she was glad.

"Um, he's taking the divorce ok, I know we've had a few problems, but just partner issues," Olivia told her pulling her strap up on her shoulder.

Carol looked at Olivia. She was toned, pretty, sexy, but controlled. Carol knew that Elliot needed an equal and Kathy wasn't going to cut it.

"Are you two-?

"No," Olivia said shocked.

Carol turned Olivia around and sat her down on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I know you want my son, it was just a matter of time before you got him. Kathy wasn't what Elliot needed, you are," Carol said as she stared into Olivia's big brown eyes.

"Carol, I'm not sure. We love each other, but I don't want to mess up his life, it's already crazy and I don't want to make more ripples," Olivia explained.

Carol got up and told her that when she's ready to meet them by the pool. Carol closed the door and went with her family to the pool.

"Mom, I'll stay back and wait on Olivia," Elliot offered sitting back down on the couch.

His mother shook her head ok and took the kids out to the pool. She watched them and told them to be careful as she sat up under her umbrella table and enjoyed the nice breeze.

Olivia came out the bedroom and closed the door. She walked into the living room and didn't even notice Elliot sitting on the couch waiting on her.

"Well are you going to wait for me?" Elliot asked laughing because she didn't even notice him.

"Omg, El, what are you-"

"I wanted to wait on you, I told mom to go ahead with the kids," Elliot told her as he stood up.

Olivia looked into his eyes and fell deeper in love. She wanted him so bad and was glad that his family had accepted her with open arms. The kids adored her and wished she was their mother and Carol knew Olivia was all Elliot could ever want.

They made it outside and the kids were playing happily in the pool. Elliot walked over and did a cannon ball and splashed the kids. They all started splashing each other, dunking people, and getting out of the pool.

Olivia sat by Carol under the umbrella and took in the nice air and the loving surroundings. She was glad she had gotten away from her hectic life and job. She was going to enjoy this day and let all of her problems vanish for now.

"We didn't stop at Wal-Mart for forty-five minutes for you to sit in that bathing suit Ms. Benson," Elliot hollered towards her.

Olivia blushed remembering what he had said about the other two bathing suits. Olivia looked over at Carol and Carol gave her a nod to go ahead and get in.

"I'm coming Stabler give me time," She told him as she got up and started walking toward the pool.

Olivia was almost to the edge when Maureen and Kathleen tackled her into the pool. Olivia didn't even have time to react; she was in the water, getting splashed by everyone.

"Stop it, no fair," Olivia yelled but nobody paid her any attention.

They were dunking her and Lizzie and Dickie were on her arms pulling on here. Kathleen and Maureen started throwing water at their dad and Carol was just enjoying the view.

Carol was glad to Elliot happy again, he hadn't been for a while and she knew it. Although her and Elliot didn't always see eye to eye, she knew her son and that's all that matter.

"El, don't," Olivia said backing up trying to get away from Elliot.

He had an evil grin on his face and she knew what it meant. She wasn't about to get dunked by him, not while all his kids were around and not after the kids had just dunked her.

"Elliot, stop-I mean it, you better-uhh," Olivia said before he grabbed her and dunked her.

Elliot was cracking up laughing and the kids couldn't contain their laughter either. He saw her jump back up and he saw the anger on her face.

"Come on Liv, we are just having fun," Elliot told her.

Olivia came up and glared at him. She knew he was just being funny but she didn't want them to be playing in front of the kids like that.

"Dad go apologize, I think you hurt her feelings," Kathleen said to her dad.

Elliot swan over to Olivia by the steps and sat next to her. Olivia glared at him and went up a step.

"Liv, I am truly sorry, I really didn't mean to make you upset I ju-"

Olivia was on Elliot quicker than car speeding down the street. She pushed him back and jumped on his head.

Elliot hit the water in one big splash. He felt Olivia's weight on top of him as he tried to swim away. He shot up for air and heard laughter gather around him. He wiped his face, laughed at Liv, and glared at his children.

"Great payback Liv," Elliot told her with a grin on his face.

"You know, I couldn't have said it better myself El," Liv said through her laughter.

**Gotta Love our El and Liv! Reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dick Wolf, let me have SVU, I can make it so much better! Lol **

They swam for what seemed like forever. They were having a ball and just letting the stress of the world roll off the skin.

Elliot and the kids were having a great time with Olivia and Carol was glad. She liked Olivia and knew that if anybody could turn her son's bad into good, it would be Olivia.

"I'm going to make dinner, ya'll come in, in a few," Carol told them as she went in the house.

"Well, I think I'm going in and help your mother, that's the least I can do since I was an unexpected guest," Olivia said to Elliot and the children.

Dickie and Lizzie swam over to her and grabbed her arms trying to make her stay in the pool. Elliot was laughing at his kids but he wanted her to stay also.

"Liv please stay, we are having a good time," They said in unison.

Olivia looked at them as she started tickling them to let her go. She loved those kids and she knew they loved her.

"Guys we can swim tomorrow, right now I'm going to help your grandmother," Olivia told them as she swam to the steps and got out.

Olivia walked over to the table to get her towel and Elliot's eyes followed. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so amazing and the way her body moved was spectacular.

"Umm dad, focus on something else beside Olivia's butt," Kathleen said laughing.

Olivia turned around and blushed. She wrapped herself in her towel and went into the house before she dried herself off. She couldn't believe Elliot wasn't trying to be discreet especially around his kids.

Elliot started splashing Kathleen and then dunked her for squealing. Elliot ganged up on his kids and kept playing in the water, hoping that it would take away the big erection that was in his shorts.

Olivia started drying off and Carol looked around the corner to see who had come in the door. Olivia was wiping herself and was frightened when she seen Carol walk around the corner.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't know who was coming in," Carol informed her.

"Oh, you're fine, I just came in to give you a hand," Olivia said smiling.

Carol smiled at her as Olivia followed her into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I've got it, go back out there and enjoy yourself," Carol told her as she nodded her head toward the door.

Olivia smiled at her and walked to the counter that contained the vegetables and picked them up and started cutting them.

"No, this is the least I can do, I feel like an intruder and I will feel bad if you don't let me help you," Olivia told her putting on a fake pout.

Carol nodded and let her help. They started talking and laughing and getting to know each other. They were having a wonderful time in each other's company and Olivia was really glad she had come.

Elliot and the kids came in at around seven, just in time to eat. They all went to the table and sat down while Olivia and Carol brought over the containers.

"Dickie, move! Olivia should sit by dad not you," Lizzie yelled at her brother.

"No it's fine sweetheart, he can sit by his father," Olivia told her as she sat across from him and next to Lizzie.

They all bowed their heads as Carol said grace. They were all so hungry from swimming, they dug right in. Carol and Olivia made baked herb chicken, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and a salad. Nobody spoke as they chowed down on their dinner.

"So how did I do on the salad," Olivia asked as she chuckled.

"I love it Liv," Maureen told her with a smile.

Elliot smiled at her and told her everything was really good. Carol looked back and forth between her son and his partner and smiled to herself.

"Hey Livvy, you know dad thinks you're hot," Dickie hollered.

They girls laughed, Elliot scowled his son, and Olivia almost chocked on a piece of lettuce. The girls looked at their brother and winked at him.

Maureen looked at Lizzie and told her it was her turn. Lizzie looked at her dad and asked him was Olivia pretty and Elliot blushed.

Olivia dropped her head and started smiling. She was getting embarrassed and by her partners kids at that.

"What do you mean Lizzie, she's pretty, your pretty, everyone one of my girls are pretty," Elliot said trying to recover.

"All your _girl's_ dad?" Maureen asked catching his slip up.

Elliot shook his head and smirked at his kids. He knew what they were doing and what they were up too. He was surprised that his mother wasn't making digs yet, but then again the night was still young.

"Is Olivia one of your girls too?" Kathleen asked making his slip up known.

"Yeah she is, she works with me so she is one of the girls," Elliot said trying to get out the fire.

Dickie shook his head and closed his eyes. He knew his dad was slow, but he couldn't be that dumb.

"Hey Liv, are you dating anyone?" Maureen asked.

"Umm no, too busy to date," Olivia told her eating her salad.

"Are you just gonna eat salad because dad is here?" Dickie asked.

Olivia looked up and shook her head at the kids. She had to laugh because they were getting pretty persistent.

"No sweetie, I'm just trying to watch what I eat because of my figure," Olivia said confidently.

"Well you shouldn't, dad already likes you the way you are, why change if what you have already works," Maureen said in a smirked smile.

Everybody at the table smirked, laughed, or coughed.

"Umm mom, get your grandchildren please," Elliot asked his mother.

Carol smiled and said nothing. She was actually enjoying herself and why should she quit because of her son and his partner's expense.

"Sweetheart, all they're doing is asking questions, what's the harm in that?" Carol asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Elliot knew by that look, it was going to be a long night. His mother was now in on the questionnaire game that Elliot and Olivia were totally dreading.

**Haha. What comes out? What do the kids notice? Who tells Olivia how she really feels? Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I want SVU, I want SVU! Dick Wolf hell no, they're my life! Lol**

If there was any night that needed to end, it was tonight. All the Stabler kids were hassling their father and Olivia to no end. They asked questions that couldn't be answered and questions that made them realize how insightful the kids had become over the years of their relationship.

They were all sitting in the living room getting ready to watch a movie. The kids had decided to have a movie night and make Olivia feel more a part of the family.

Lizzie and Dickie sat on the floor along with their grandmother. Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch with Kathleen in between them and Maureen sat on the love seat texting.

Everyone seemed comfortable as Olivia took the liberty of putting the movie in and setting everything up. She was enjoying the kids, but they were getting very deep in their line of questioning and it scared her.

_What would come out, what things could be said and how the reactions would be,_ she thought as she went to sit back down on the couch. As she turned to sit, Kathleen scooted over and sat on the edge making Olivia sit in the middle between her and Elliot.

"Kathleen, Olivia was sitting there," Elliot told her looking at her with frustration.

Kathleen looked at her father then back to Olivia. She knew Olivia wouldn't mind sitting in the middle and she loved sitting on the end, so she didn't see it as a problem.

"Olivia do you mind if I have the end," Kathleen asked in an innocent voice.

"No sweetheart, you are more than welcome to it," Olivia told her as she turned to reassure Elliot it was fine.

Maureen looked at her family and loved the sight that appeared in front of her eyes. She was glad that everyone was getting along, no one fighting and arguing, no slamming doors, and no crying. It was bliss to her ears. She loved her mother, but knew that her mother and father were over and she accepted that. Maureen also understood that her dad had the perfect person to make up for the lost time he spent with Kathy. She had always been a part of their lives and did anything for them so why not make their father happy again.

Maureen waited until the movie started before she picked up her phone and texted Olivia. She knew pulling her to the side would raise alarm so she text her to keep suspension down. Maureen got up and started texting as she left the room.

"Hey, can we talk." –Mar

"Umm, sure, when?"-Liv

"Wait about 5 mins then come back 2 my room."-Mar

"Ok, be back in five."-Liv

Olivia started fidgeting as she sat her phone back in its holder on her hip. She pushed her hair behind her ear and crossed her legs thinking why Maureen wanted to talk to her all of a sudden. She had learned to watch out for kids and teens questioning her because she could easily be caught off guard, but it was Maureen as she thought to herself. Olivia loved these kids to death and felt that if they ever wanted to talk she would always be there for them no matter what and she meant that.

Ten minutes went by and Olivia got up from the couch and headed to Maureen's room. Her palms had started to sweat and her mind was racing with questions Maureen could start throwing at her. She shook her hands as she tried calming down before she reached Maureen's room.

Olivia opened the door and was greeted by Maureen's beautiful smile and charming face. So far everything was going fine. Maureen was sitting on the side of the bed, playing with her phone as Olivia approached her and sat down.

"What did you need to talk to me about sweetie," Olivia asked with hesitation in her voice.

Maureen sensed she wasn't very comfortable so she decided to start off slow and build on the conversation.

"Liv, you are a strong, confident, and sexy woman, is that why you're single?" Maureen asked looking up to meet Olivia's gaze.

Olivia was in astonished. She wasn't sure if Maureen was trying to bait her or was she being honest, but it definitely wasn't the type of question she was expected to get asked.

"Sweetheart, some mean can be intimidated by women who possess power, but I don't think that's the real reason I'm single. I personally believe the reason I'm not with anyone is because of my job," Olivia explained to Maureen hoping this is all she wanted to talk about.

Maureen played with her phone before asking Olivia another question.

"No what do they not like about your job?" She asked curiously.

Olivia looked down and thought she shouldn't be discussing this with Maureen, but she was 19 and old enough to know how men thought about her job.

Olivia looked at her and replied, "When they find out what I do, they either run for the hills because of what I deal with or they want me to reenact every single thing that happens in the bedroom."

Maureen swallowed hard. She didn't expect Olivia to be so open and honest, but was glad she trusted her enough to talk to her like a grown up.

"Well Liv, I think you are a wonderful woman and a great person, that's why I don't understand you being single.

Maureen took a breath before continuing, "If you had to choose your job over true love, which would you pick?"

Olivia chuckled a little thinking of how many times she had asked herself that same question. Olivia had always weighed the thought in her mind a number of times but could never chose. If anyone else would have asked her the question, she would've lied and said her job, but it was Maureen and she couldn't lie to her.

"Honestly Maureen, I honestly don't know. I've never had someone to fall in love with or love like that so I can't give a straight answer," Olivia told her feeling like she had let her down.

Maureen felt bad for Olivia. She had fell in love once, but it ended up horribly so she never let anyone get close to her again. She felt more like Olivia than she did with anyone else. Maureen had finally started dating again and she knew that if it wasn't easy for her, it definitely was going to be easy for a forty year old woman.

Maureen scooted towards Olivia and grabbed her hands. She knew it had to be extremely hard for Olivia to date and not get the third degree from guys.

"Olivia, I'm going to be honest with you...I know you're in love with my father. You don't have to say it, but I know deep down you are, you don't have to admit it to me but at least give it some consideration," Maureen told Olivia as she held her gaze.

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond nor if she should respond. Maureen was right on so many levels but their friendship meant more to her than a fling. She may have been in love with Elliot, but if it was left to the imagination, she could take it back anytime it seemed threatened. If she spoke of it and made it public knowledge, there would be nothing she could do to deny or take it back. It would be in black and white, written in stone.

Olivia padded Maureen's hands then lifted her chin. Olivia was getting ready to speak when Elliot walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Elliot asked, concern written all over his face.

Maureen and Olivia exchanged looks before Maureen answered, "Nothing dad, just wanted to talk to Olivia."

Elliot from Maureen to Olivia then back to Maureen, "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Maureen chuckled before answering her father, "Yeah dad, I'm fine, just woman talk."

Elliot nodded his head, as he stared at his partner. If any of his girls need to talk to a woman, Olivia was the one who would choose first. He adored her in ways she could never imagine. She was his rock and his blanket, the reason he came to work every day and the reason he never wanted to leave.

Olivia felt Elliot's eyes on him and decided to keep her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to make eye contact with his daughter in the room, not knowing what kind of signs may be thrown around.

Maureen felt the tension and looked up just in time to see her father licking his lips and staring at Olivia's chest. She couldn't help but laugh, her father was checking out his partner right in front of her. She honestly thought guys her age and younger was like that, but not her own father.

"Dad, if you don't mind, we'll be out in a few," Maureen told Elliot trying to get him to leave.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Elliot said as he walked out the room.

Elliot closed the door and leaned against the wall. He was obsessed with her like no other. He couldn't think without her invading his thoughts. He wiped his face with his left hand as he shoved the right one in his pocket. Elliot walked away from the door as it began to open.

**Was Elliot ease dropping? What else did Maureen and Olivia talk about? Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't Own shit but the story!**

_**A/N: ~Congrats to Peter, Mariska, and August for welcoming Amaya Josephine Hermann into their family!~**_

"Dad! I can't believe you! You are-ugghhh," Maureen spat as she stomped past her father.

Elliot knew his daughter wouldn't believe him when he told her he wasn't ease-dropping, just thinking outside her bedroom door. He knew he looked way guilty even though he really wasn't but the true just wasn't plausible.

"Elliot, you seriously don't trust me talking to your kids," Olivia asked a little annoyed to find him standing there also.

Elliot brushed his hand over his face and looked up at Olivia, "I wasn't ease-dropping, and I was standing there thinking. I never even heard what you two were talking about."

Olivia stared at him for a minute then shook her head. She walked past him and into the living room where everyone else was. She sat down next to Maureen on the couch and continued to watch the movie that was playing before they left.

Elliot walked back into the living room and knew that it was going to be conflict if he spoke so he kept quiet and sat on the floor next to Lizzie. He hugged his daughter tightly and planted a kiss lightly on the top of her head. Lizzie responded and kissed her dad back making him feel better. At least Elliot had one of his daughters who cared about him and his feelings.

The movie went off and everyone went their separate ways. Olivia and the girls went to Maureen's room, Dickie and Elliot went to Dickie's room, while Carol decided to go to bed.

Liv and the girls were laughing and talking and falling on ground making up a whole lot of noise. Olivia kept trying to "shh" them but it wasn't really working. Everyone was talking about boys and their relationships or a situation they had encountered with a guy and it became very heated. They talked about how guys were stupid, why they acted the way they did, and reasons for not being with a guy until the time was right. Olivia explained to them that just because he tells them what they want to hear, doesn't mean he means it nor does it mean he loves them. She explained to them about sex and how powerful it is and how once you get started its one of those things that you hardly ever stop doing.

"It changes you in ways you aren't ready for," Olivia told them, thinking back to her first time.

Olivia could see his face. She could see the smirk he had on his face with his big blue eyes and shaggy hair whispering "I love you" every time he kissed and touched her. Her twenty year old boyfriend having sex with her in his dorm room after her mother ordered her to stay away from him because he was too old for a sixteen year old girl. Olivia remembered how the sky was filled with stars, the room smelled of vanilla candles, and how Caleb couldn't wait to get her alone with him and "take all her pain away" he told her.

Maureen yelled Olivia's name and snapped her back to reality. Maureen knew Olivia, she knew how she operated and she knew men herself. She in a lot of ways was like Olivia. She liked that Olivia was head-strong, confident, and straight forward like she was. After growing up and having the pleasure of getting to know Olivia and watching her, Maureen had picked up a lot of Olivia's habits and wondered was that her problem for not being able to keep a guy. Maureen looked at Olivia and tears formed into her eyes. She couldn't hold back her feelings and her emotions. _Who gives a damn about how you are, they only thing that matters is how you feel about someone not by the way they look_ Maureen thought.

While Olivia was laughing with Lizzie and Kathleen, she notice Maureen's quietness and picked up on it. She wondered what had changed the mood so Olivia asked her.

"Maureen? Are you alright," Olivia asked worried.

Maureen paused then responded, "Yeah, you are one hell of a women Olivia. I can't thank you enough for being here, for being you."

Maureen crawled over to Olivia and hugged her. She threw her arms around her neck as more tears ran down her face and squeezed Olivia tightly.

Olivia didn't know where that statement had come from, but she valued every word. She had watched these kids grow up and ran to their aid whenever they needed her. She hugged Maureen back and rubbed her back softly trying to calm and soothe her. Olivia pulled away and looked Maureen in the face, kissed her cheek, and extended her arm to the other girls. She put her arms around them and kissed them as her heart melted. These kids were her own no matter what and she loved them like no other.

Olivia pulled back from the girls and stared at them. Olivia knew that Elliot wasn't ease-dropping on them and she had to make Maureen understand that. She didn't like the girls mad at their father especially when they had no real reason to.

"Maureen, don't be mad at your dad," Olivia told her rubbing her face.

"Why not Olivia? He doesn't trust me," Maureen told her, wiping her eyes once more.

"He's your father and wants nothing more than to be there for you. He wasn't ease-dropping, trust me if he was, he would've pulled you aside already and talked to you about what you said to me," Olivia explained.

"What did she say," Kathleen asked with curiosity in her voice.

Maureen glared at her sister, "None of your business. I'm grown and you're not."

Kathleen rolled her eyes at her sister, "Neither are you, you just think you are."

Lizzie curled up into Olivia's arms and wrapped them around her. She hated when her sister fault because that meant silence and no play time with her. Lizzie looked on waiting for one of the girls to stop talking and walk away like usual, but to her surprise Olivia stopped them.

"Girls, we have been having so much fun, let's not ruin it," Olivia told them getting their attention.

"I think your sister needs to know what you asked Maureen, she's two years from your age and it's probably already affecting her. Kathleen, have any of your friends tried talking you into having sex or telling you, you have to have sex?"

Kathleen got quiet and started to close up. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. Her head went into legs as her emotions started playing out.

Maureen was mortified at the fact that her sixteen year old sister was already enduring what she was enduring. Maureen had been asked once, but it was a question of if you have done it then you must be dirty. She had never been asked again until college which is why she had talked to Olivia about having sex with people who you weren't in love with. She had no idea her little sister had had this experience and no one had talked to her, let alone her ask someone about it.

"Kat, talk to us. We know what it's like to be pressured," Maureen told her sister.

She slid over by Kathleen and wrapped her arms around her. She hated that she had just gotten upset with her sister. It wasn't her fault and their discussion was very in depth.

"Kat, I'm sorry, but please talk to me," Maureen begged.

Kathleen looked up at her sister and hugged her. She knew Maureen cared even though she acted like a bitch sometimes. Kathleen let Maureen go and scooted towards Olivia and slid under one of her arms. She knew that the subject was going to come up, but she didn't want all the attention left on her. Kathleen was scared that if she told them the truth, they would hate her and stop loving her. _Why of all people did it have to be me_ Kathleen thought.

**Cliffhanger! Reviews and you'll soon find out what happens to Kathleen! *evil grin***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh SVU, SVU, how I wish I owned you! Lol haha **

Kathleen didn't know where to start. She didn't want to start personally, but she knew she had to talk to them about what she had done. It was only sixteen, under peer pressure and stressed at she wouldn't be excepted if she didn't do what everyone else was doing. Kathleen moved away from Olivia and sat up against the wall as she began to cry again.

"Kat, you can talk to us that's what we are here for," Olivia told her trying to get her to open up.

Kathleen looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head no. she knew that Olivia and Maureen wanted to help, but Lizzie didn't need to hear everything, to Kathleen, she was still a child.

"Lizzie, would you leave. I don't feel comfortable with you hearing this," Kathleen asked Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at her sister then to Olivia. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt like she had a right to be there. When Lizzie didn't respond to her sister's question, Olivia kindly asked her to leave and she would come and get her. Lizzie looked at Olivia then nodded as she got up and headed towards the living room.

Olivia got up and watched her get herself situated before she shut the door. Olivia turned her attention back to Kathleen who was now breathing heavy and couldn't stop sobbing.

"Maureen, go get some tissue for your sister please," Olivia asked.

Maureen got up and did as she was told. She hated seeing her sister crying and she hated that she was already dealing with this. _It wasn't fair _she thought _Lizzie doesn't deserve this_. Maureen returned with a brand new roll of tissue and handed it to Kathleen. She returned to her spot next to Olivia as they awaited Kathleen's answer to their questions.

"Kathleen, what happened," Maureen pressed her.

Kathleen looked up and started sobbing, "I was at a party and it was a hook up party. I didn't know and I was the only one without a date. Everyone started making out and I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't call dad, because he told me not to go and I went any way and my friends were getting busy."

Olivia looked up in shock. She couldn't believe that Kathleen had disobeyed her father and went behind his back. She thought his children would never break a rule or defy that man ever, but she had been proven wrong.

"Kat, why didn't you call me," Olivia asked curious.

"Liv, you guys were on a case and if I would've called you, daddy would've known. He says anytime you rush off he knows it's because of one of us. He told me that long time ago."

Olivia looked down because she knew he was right. She always dropped everything for his kids and she never gave them a reason why she wouldn't. They were her life and she wanted them to know it.

"Anyway, some guy asked me to hook up, I was tipsy and we continued to drink, and I finally gave in to temptation. I knew it wasn't right but I threw caution to the wind and said the hell with it."

Kathleen took a breath and continued, "By midways I was ready for it to be over and I asked him to hurry up. He told me he was almost done, but continued for another ten minutes. I told him to get off me but he wouldn't move. I told him to get the hell off me and he told me, he was almost there and that's why he busted inside me."

Olivia stood up and walked over to Kathleen. She put her arms around her and rocked her back and forth as her own tears started to form and fall down her cheeks.

Maureen was balling and upset. She couldn't believe her sister had endured something like this and hadn't told anyone. She hated she wasn't here for her sister. She knew that going off to college was her idea, but she wanted nothing more than to come back and be by her sister's side.

Lizzie jumped as she heard her daddy's booming voice coming towards her. She was so engrossed in the TV that she hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Hey Liz, why are you out here by yourself, I thought you were hanging with Liv and everyone," Elliot asked.

"I was, but something happened and they told me they needed to talk, so I came in here to watch TV," Lizzie told him.

Elliot looked at her strangely and nodded his head as he headed for the girl's room. He was thinking of why they would kick Lizzie out if they were talking about girl stuff_. Was it really that serious_ Elliot thought anxiously. Elliot opened the door and the sight before him shattered his heart. Kathleen was crying in Olivia's lap, Maureen crying on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia sobbing trying to calm the girls.

"What's going on in here," Elliot asked totally confused.

Olivia jumped first. She knew Elliot was lost and he was going to start asking questions that she couldn't answer right now. She saw the fire and sorrow burning in his eyes and she knew she needed to get him out of there. Olivia got up and walked toward Elliot trying to block his view.

Elliot tried to enter the room, but was stopped by Olivia's presence. He sensed something was terribly wrong and Olivia knew he wasn't going to take it well. She eyed her for a minute, trying to get a read on her and her emotions. She told him everything without even trying.

"Mar, Kat, what's wrong?" Elliot asked with guilt filling his throat.

Maureen grabbed Kathleen and rocked her back and forth as Kathleen started to cry harder and turn away from her father.

"Elliot, please leave, this isn't a good time right now," Olivia told him trying to get him out of the room.

Elliot stared at Olivia trying to figure out what was going on. He knew it had something to do with his daughters, but what could it be. His mind wondered to what Lizzie had told him earlier and he started putting it together.

Olivia watched as Elliot's wheels started turning and he was starting to understand what was going on. She had to get him out before he exploded into rage and hatred of the person who had hurt his daughter.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes as he caressed her face. She was trying to stay calm for everyone's sake and Elliot knew most of all, she was trying to keep him calm.

"Elliot please leave, we'll talk later," Olivia told him as she pushed him out of the room.

Elliot felt his rage boiling in his stomach as he grabbed Olivia and nudged her out of the way. He had to see his daughter and he wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elliot demanded.

Olivia grabbed his arm and told him to leave it alone and they would talk tomorrow. She pulled on his shoulder with one hand and he torn it away from him. She knew he was starting to get upset and it wasn't going to be good.

"Dad please! Leave us alone, we don't want to talk right now, just leave!" Maureen screamed at her father.

Maureen's screaming stopped Elliot dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his daughter had talking to him that way. He was in so much shock, he didn't realize Olivia had pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

Elliot put his hands over his face as reality set in. Something had happen to one of his girls and he wasn't there to protect them. He wasn't their armor of protection and their shield from harm. He had failed them but really he had failed himself.

Olivia knelt down by Elliot as tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't prepared for this, none of it, but it was here and she had to deal with it. She knew Kathleen needed her, but Olivia had to Elliot under control before he went and did something crazy.

Dickie came out of his room with confusion written all over his face. He heard them hollering, he heard the commotion, but he was clueless as to what had happened. Dickie looked up to find Lizzie crying and wondered had something happened to her.

"Liz are you ok, what's going on? Dickie asked, totally out of the loop.

"Nothing Dickie, you and Lizzie go back in your room and sleep there for the night," Olivia told the twins.

Olivia got on her knees and pulled Elliot into her embrace as she kissed his cheek trying to make him relax. She held onto him until he responded to her and she started telling him everything was ok.

Elliot pulled out of Olivia's embrace a little and looked into her eyes. He knew he could trust her with everything and he knew that she had everything under control.

"Liv, just tell me my babies are alright, just tell me nothing seriously bad happen to them," He begged her through sobs.

"Yes Elliot, they are all fine, as far as I know of. Don't worry, we will deal with this," Olivia told him.

"We?"

"Yes we, El, I'm here for you, in this with you."

"God Liv, why my family, why us?"

"Elliot don't judge. Kathleen had sex is all at a party you told her not to go to."

Elliot looked up and shook his head. He couldn't believe his daughter would do something like that, but he knew all too well about teenagers breaking rules.

"Liv is she going to be alright," Elliot asked scared out of his mind.

"She'll be fine El, we go home tomorrow and we'll deal with the rest when we get back," Olivia told him hugging him again.

They both got up off the floor, told everyone goodnight and headed to bed themselves. It was going to be a long and strenuous night. Nothing could calm their nerves and nothing was going too, not until they were both on the same page. Tonight was going to be long as hell and Elliot was sure it wasn't going to get any better.

**Reviews please! Let's see where my mind will wonder off to now. **


	17. Chapter 17

The trip home was quiet and long. No one said anything all the way back to New York unless it was to use the restroom. Their perfectly good trip had turned into a family affair that they weren't ready to deal with. No one could see this coming and if Olivia hadn't decided to talk to the girls, this may have never come up at all. Everyone had mixed feelings as they entered into the city tired and restless.

Olivia turned and looked at Elliot wondering what was going on inside his head. She knew he had to be beating his self up because he hadn't protected his daughter like he had promised he would. Olivia knew Elliot could take things personally and the fact that the situation was personal only made it worse. Olivia reached over and grabbed Elliot's free hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure him everything would be alright.

An hour and a half later, Elliot pulled up at his condo and told everybody to start unloading the car. Everyone got out and got all their things taking it into the house and sitting it by the door. Once the car was completely empty, Elliot sat on the couch and began to cry.

Olivia looked at the kids then back at Elliot. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she didn't want the kids to see their father breaking down like that. She dug into her purse and took out thirty dollars as she instructed Maureen to take everyone to get something to eat. Olivia watched as the kids drove off and disappeared into the sunset. Olivia closed the door to the condo and walked over to where Elliot was. She knew he was going through a lot and it would take some time for him to sort this mess out so she decided that no matter what, from this point forward she would be behind him a hundred and ten percent.

Olivia sat down and started rubbing Elliot's back, "Sweetie, talk to me."

Elliot kept sobbing as he lifted his head to look at her. He knew that his life was full of problems and that bringing Olivia into it wasn't right, but he needed someone and she was all he had left. He took her hand into his as he softly kissed it and rested it on his cheek.

"Liv, what am I going to do? She said she consented then told him no, but that party was three weeks ago and I have no evidence to the contrary," Elliot explained to her.

Olivia looked at him in disbelief. Elliot fought for much less before for victims but he seemed to just throw in the towel on his daughter's case.

"Elliot, we are going to find this guy with or without evidence and we are bringing his ass in on felony rape charges do you hear me," Olivia said forcefully.

Elliot nodded his head and leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. All he needed was comfort and reassurance which is what she was to him. Olivia had taken on a role in his life as his partner twelve years ago and she kept the promise, but over those years she not only was his partner but his go-to for anything. She was always there for him and he knew he could count on her. He also knew that if he loved one person with a doubt, it was her. She was the bread to his butter and his reason for wanting to do right and follow by the rules.

An hour later, the kids entered the condo to find their dad and Olivia asleep on the couch. The kids decided to leave them there and headed upstairs to their rooms and got ready for bed. They knew their father and his new girlfriend were really affected by the situation and wanted nothing more than to get this over quickly and quietly. They never truly understood what their father did for a living, but they were soon going to find out.

The next few days were hell for Olivia and Elliot. Not only were they working on the Saundra Jones case, but they were also trying to figure out what happened to Kathleen. They hadn't told anyone about what had happened and decided that if it got too much, they would bring Fin and Munch in to help pick of the slack.

It was one thirty-three that afternoon and Elliot had had it with rude ass people and their fucked up ass attitudes. He had interviewed five people and they were all being sarcastic. Elliot finally couldn't take it anymore. Elliot jumped up from the table and grabbed the perp he believed had raped Saundra Jones, and threw him up against the wall as he started threatening him through his gritted teeth. Elliot was red in the face, muscles perplexed, and his nostrils flaring as he continued being ruff with the guy. Finally Olivia stepped in and got Elliot to let the man go and to go take a breather and come back later. Elliot looked at her with disgust and confusion in his eyes. He knew he was going to lose it, he knew what had happened to Kathleen was going to affect his job performance until he found the guy who raped her, and he knew that Olivia knew that. He felt her soft touch glide over his shoulder and upper arm as she instructed him to leave the room and cool off. Elliot did as he was told, leaving out of the interrogation room and heading towards the stairs to leave the precinct.

Olivia watched Elliot leave and returned to the man who was still leaning up against the wall. Olivia told him to sit down as she continued the interrogation. She wasn't worried about Elliot; she knew he would come back once he had cleared his head. She quickly turned her attention back to the middle-aged gentleman that sat across from her.

"What was that last statement you said," Olivia asked the gentleman.

"Like I was telling your partner, I had never seen that woman until two days ago on the news," the gentleman responded.

Olivia nodded her head and pressed her lips together as she processed the statement. She knew he was lying, but she had to keep him on edge so he would slip up.

"That's funny because she says she remembers seeing you two weeks ago because you two had picked up the same onions and you told her she could have them," Olivia pressed harder.

The gentleman gulped hard as his thoughts flashed back to that day and remembered that he watched her intently, making sure he remember her so he could later take advantage of her like he did his other two victims. He began to slump in his chair and look away from Olivia.

"I can't remember, all I know is, I didn't rape her," the gentleman pleaded.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Who said anything about rape?"

The man started fumbling through his words as he tried to think of every lie in the book to come up with the cover his slip. He hadn't anticipated her to catch on, just nod and keep going but she was hanging on to his every word.

Olivia stood up as Fin entered and put the gentleman in handcuffs as Olivia followed close behind reading him his rights. They threw him in the cage until his lawyer came and then they transported him to central booking.

After everything had died down, Olivia sat at her desk with her hands pressed to her head in deep thought. She couldn't believe her weekend and her week didn't look very promising either. She had solved one case and now she had one more left, but her body ached in pain. She looked at the clock as it blinked three fifteen and laid her head down. This had to get done and the sooner the better. Olivia got up out of her seat, threw on her jacket, and headed to Elliot's condo, the kids had to be heading home and she needed to talk to Kathleen.

When Olivia arrived, she was surprised to see no one there. She thought they would at least stop and change clothes or put their books down before going out. As she walked through the hallway, she was about to holler for them when she heard a moan fill the air. Olivia continued down the hallway very quietly and up the steps as the sounds continued and grew louder with every step. She was not in the mood to catch anyone in the act, but she had to know who was here. She hadn't heard from Elliot which made her even more curious as to who was making those noises. Olivia got to the hallway bathroom and stopped. The moans and laughter grew louder and she couldn't believe her ears. _What the hell were they thinking_ she asked herself as she slid her hand down her face? Olivia heaved a sigh and opened the door. She quickly shut her eyes and started apologizing as the teens scrambled to find their clothes.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the Stabler children

"The question is, what the hell is going on in here," Olivia asked mortified.

Why of all people did she have to be the one to catch them? What was she going to say? What was she to do? If only she knew where Elliot was right now, she wouldn't have to deal with this by herself.

**Who did Olivia catch and what happens next? *reviews***


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but the story is! Enjoy. **

Sometimes she could kill Elliot. He was always leaving her to pick up the pieces of a mess that he brought into her life. She loved that man, but sometimes she contemplated on her actions and the reasoning behind their relationship. She didn't want to go through this alone, but it looked like she would have to step in again. Olivia sat on the couch as she waited for Kathleen to come downstairs to talk to her. Olivia couldn't believe what she had just walked in on and it didn't sit well with her. Olivia didn't know what to think now, the only thing she wanted were answers and the truth.

"Kathleen!" Olivia hollered.

"I'm coming, damn." Kathleen huffed

Kathleen came downstairs ten minutes later and sat on the lazy boy across from Olivia. Her face had guilty written all over it and she knew she was in one hell of a hole. Kathleen couldn't even look at Olivia as she felt shame overtake her. She knew she shouldn't have lied and now, she would be in a world of trouble.

Olivia looked up at Kathleen and sighed. She didn't and shouldn't have been the one doing this, but she had no choice. Olivia took a breath before she spoke, "Kat, what the hell is going on with you?"

Kathleen loved Olivia and knew she would always be there for her. She couldn't bring herself to be honest and just say that she said it because she didn't want to get in trouble for going to that party. Kathleen looked down at her hands as they started to shake.

Olivia continued to look at her wishing she could read Kathleen's mind. "Kathleen, talk to me."

Kathleen finally spoke, "Nothing's going on, I just didn't want to get in trouble for going to that party."

Olivia looked at her for a few minutes then sat back on the couch. She ran her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes to think. She couldn't stop the fast commotion that was taking over her thoughts and nothing in this world right now could make her feel sorry for Kathleen.

"Are you kidding me right now Kathleen?"

"What do you mean?"

"That is the worse damn lie I have heard from anyone, just be straight up and say you wanted attention."

"Olivia, why would I want attention? I couldn't bare to tell the truth that I let some guy bang my lights out because I was intoxicated."

"Well you sure as hell didn't have a problem almost letting that guy you were with upstairs do it!"

Kathleen's face went completely pale. She couldn't believe Olivia was speaking to her this way. She was use to her being nice and gentle, but she was playing hard ball.

"Why am I even talking to you, you are not my parent and I don't have to explain myself to you," Kathleen seethed at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head at the girl's statement. She knew deep down Kathleen wanted, needed to talk to her. She knew Kathleen knew she wouldn't pass judgment and hear her out on anything. Olivia also knew that Kathleen would want her around when her father finally got home.

"That's right, I'm not and I won't be here when they do find out about this. I'm going to keep out of it like you told me too, I just hope your father is as half as calm as I am when he finds out what really happened."

Kathleen stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe Olivia, but she really couldn't believe herself. She had put herself between a rock and a hard place and the only person who would be in her corner was Olivia…the one person she had just pushed away.

Olivia stood up from the couch and began to cry. She walked toward the kitchen to get a class of water to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that the child she had considered one of hers was acting out and lying about something they took seriously every single day. Olivia dealt with live rape victims all the time and now knowing the truth behind Kathleen's story made her feel sick to her stomach. Olivia's phone buzzed as she walked back over to the couch to see Elliot's name light up. Her stomached dropped to the floor as she answered.

"Benson," Olivia said trying to sound casual.

"Where are you?"

"At your condo, you need to come home."

"Why? What's wrong? Is it one of the kids?"

Olivia couldn't keep calm. She began to cry into the phone and sniffle as she told Elliot just to hurry home and they would talk once he got there. Olivia hug up the phone, gulped down the last bit of her water, and ran to the bathroom. She watched as all the water she had just inhaled came back up and into the toilet. She knew she wasn't strong enough for this; this was something she couldn't deal with. Elliot would have to do this on his own, she couldn't take it.

An hour later Elliot rushed into the house to find Maureen, Lizzie, and Olivia on the couch watching TV. He looked confused as to why they were sitting there so calm when something was obviously wrong. Elliot dropped his jacket on the table walked around the corner and sat down in the lazy boy just staring at them.

Olivia looked over and met Elliot's gaze. She didn't want to tell him, but someone had to, it was the right thing to do. Olivia lifted Lizzie's head and told her she needed to talk to her father as she got up from the couch.

Maureen and Lizzie exchanged looks then went back to watching TV. They knew they usually discussed work so they knew they weren't supposed to listen in.

Elliot followed Olivia into his bedroom as she closed the door behind them. Elliot sat on the bed in unawareness as he tried to brace himself for what Olivia was about to spill to him. He watched her walk past him five times before he spoke.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia looked at him but quickly turned her gaze somewhere else. She bit her nails which signaled it was something serious and she walked straighter than normal. She knew she couldn't stall long so opened the bedroom door and told Maureen to come here. Once Maureen entered the bedroom, Olivia asked if she would go and get some things for her to sleep in and work in for tomorrow and to take Lizzie with her.

Maureen looked from her father to Olivia, nodded hesitantly, and left the room. She closed the condo door loudly, signaling to Olivia they were gone.

Once Olivia heard the door close, she closed her eyes and began to speak. She didn't know what was coming out of her mouth, just that it was what she said and what she and Kathleen had said to each other earlier. As Olivia opened her eyes, she was Elliot staring back at her in a trance. It took her a minute to realize he was taking in everything she had just said which was why he hadn't reacted yet.

Elliot could feel his body heat rising, his blood pressure going up, and a vein pulsing on every heart beat. He couldn't believe what Olivia had just told him and he just like Olivia, wanted the truth. Elliot threw his door open and ran up the stairs to Kathleen's room, knocking the hinges of the door off. He was way pass mad and both Olivia and Kathleen knew it. He was acting like nothing they had ever witnessed before. Elliot bore holes in his daughter trying to figure out if he should kill her for lying or kill her for acting the way she was acting. Elliot walked over to her and told her that he was done with her.

"You young lady are out of hand. I don't know what possessed you to make up such a lie like you did, but you will reap the consequences. You are going to live in Virginia with your mother's parents because this is just unacceptable."

Kathleen began to cry and pleaded with her father not to make her go. She hated the thought of living with her grandparents who were very strict. Kathleen knew she had screwed up and she had to fix it before her father shipped her off.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to hurt you, us and I will never do this again. I know I was wrong for disobeying you but please don't send me to live with them."

Elliot shook his head and told her to be quiet. He was not in the mood to hear anything she had to say to him right now. As far as he was concerned, she had ruined any trust that he had for her. Elliot left Kathleen in her room balling as he punched her door and knocked the last hinge down that held the door to her room.

Olivia stood outside of the room listening. She couldn't stop Elliot from screaming, breaking, and terrorizing Kathleen. She couldn't stop him from saying what he said. That was his daughter and she needed to be taught a lesson. Olivia thought back on how her mother punished her when she did something wrong and thought that Kathleen was getting a light punishment. She wasn't getting verbally abused, she wasn't getting smacked around, and she was avoiding glass from alcohol bottles that were thrown at her. As far as Olivia was concerned, Kathleen had it made, but reasoning set in and she realized she had to talk some sense into Elliot. Yes Kathleen had messed up, but she couldn't let Elliot send her away and avoid working out this problem with her. She had to get through to him whether he wanted to hear it or not.

**What Decision does Elliot make? How does that affect everyone else? Reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19

A week had gone by without any communication from Elliot and Kathleen. The house was quiet as a mouse unless one of the kids was talking to their father or each other. No one brought up the conversation about Kathleen leaving, no one brought up her lie, and no one said a word to her. She had isolated herself so bad that her brothers and sisters didn't even want to be around her.

Kathleen walked in the house that Wednesday afternoon and could feel the eyes on her. She hated that her family was treating her this way, but all she could do was blame herself. She had ruined her relationship with her older sister and her younger brother and sister. Kathleen couldn't believe she had gotten her family into this mess, but she knew she had to make it right. There was no way she was going to live with her mother's parents.

That night, Kathleen waited for her father and his partner to get home. She needed to talk to them and if not both of them, Olivia. She knew Olivia loved her and understood she had messed up. Kathleen also knew that Olivia was the only person who could get to her father and make him sit down actually think about his actions.

The door flew open and she knew it was time. She sat on the couch, TV off, and in the corner of the couch on the arm rest. It had to work, she needed it to work. The door close and she watched as they walked into the kitchen and continued their conversation that they were having previously.

Kathleen sighed as she rose off the couch. She headed into the kitchen when she heard the front door open again. Kathleen turned to see Maureen walking in and sighed again. This was not going the way she planned; she didn't need her sister in the way and putting her two cents in. Kathleen rushed into the kitchen catching her daddy and Olivia's attention first.

"Hey dad, Liv, how are you," Kathleen asked in her nicest voice.

Maureen walked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes as she glared at her sister. If she ever wanted get on her good side, she was going to have to do a lot of ass kissing. Maureen said her hellos, got a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed upstairs.

Kathleen glared back at her sister as she watched her leave out of the room. Kathleen knew her sister was pissed to no end, but right now she had to get right with her father.

"Dad, can we talk."

Elliot looked at Olivia then to his daughter. Elliot hadn't talk to her in over a week and he could go longer, but that's not the type of father he was.

Olivia looked between the both of them, "I think I'll just go to your room and wait on you there."

"No! Stay Liv. I want to talk to both of you," Kathleen told them sympathetically.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and they all headed into the living room to talk. Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch as Kathleen sat in the lazy boy. They all sat quiet, looking at one another wondering what was going to be said.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. They needed to talk and Elliot needed to get his head out of his ass.

"Guys, I know this was a very difficult situation but Elliot, that's your child and you need to let her know she is. She messed up…badly, but you need to let her know that every time she messes up, you aren't going to just ship her off and make her someone else's problem."

Olivia turned her attention to Kathleen, "Kat you really put your father and I in a hard place and it wasn't easy dealing with what you told us. Should you be punished, by all means necessary and you getting away from here wouldn't be such a bad idea, but not under these circumstances. You do however need to apologize to your father and myself, your sisters and brother, and then forgive yourself for thinking of something so horrible and foul."

Olivia took a deep breath then rose from the couch. She kissed Elliot then walked over and hugged Kathleen. She had said what she needed to say and done what she needed to do. She had set up the fore ground so let's hope they could both come to a reasonable conclusion.

Olivia walked upstairs and into Elliot's room as she motioned for Maureen to follow her. Olivia knew it was time for her to talk to Maureen. Although her sister was the one who had made a big mistake, it was time for Maureen to grow up and forgive her. Olivia knew that her sister was just acting out and all people have done it at one point or another.

As Maureen entered the room, she watched as Olivia patted the bed and asked her to join her. Maureen walked in slowly, not sure if this was an ambush or not. She loved Olivia and if something was going on Olivia was the one to talk to.

"Yes Liv."

"Ok, I know you are pissed at your sister, but give her a break."

"Liv, how could you say that?"

"Mar take it from me, you can hate your sister, but there is nothing like losing someone close to you."

Maureen dropped her head and looked down at her fingers. She couldn't believe how true Olivia's statement was. She looked up at Olivia and felt tears filling her eyes. She had done some horrible things to Kathleen and Kathleen always forgave her, so she realized she could forgive her sister for this.

"Olivia, what am I suppose to do, what am I suppose to say?"

"Just be honest, tell her how you feel then tell her you love and forgive her."

Knock, Knock

"We don't mean to interrupt, but dad wants Olivia," Kathleen said laughing at her father.

The kids all knew their dad held a special place for Olivia in his heart, he had since the first day he met her, she was different and she made that abundantly clear. No one was like her and no one could ever be her. As the kids grew up, they took a liking to Olivia, because she was open and honest with them. She never held back and gave them free access to her. She was their rock and their shelter.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. They were glad everything was back to normal and that were finally a family again. Kathleen and Elliot entered the room and they all compiled on the bed as they continued to laugh.

Elliot sat behind Olivia and pulled her closer to him. He loved having his partner and best friend in his arms. He was free to call her his own and he loved it. Not one minute went by without him thinking of her and always having her on his mind.

Olivia shuffled a little trying to loosen Elliot's grip around her waist. Olivia was ok with PDA, but felt his children didn't have to be brought into it. She liked when it was just her and Elliot, because she was never sure of how the kids would react to them being intimate.

"Elliot stop. The girls are in here," Olivia told Elliot as she tried to scoop towards the girls and way from Elliot.

Elliot shook his head, "Olivia, they know. You and I are together…why don't we start acting like it?" Elliot asked her as he kissed her on the shoulder.

The girls just giggled and watched in pure happiness. They knew their father had finally found his happiness again and they weren't the least grossed out about their father and his partner.

"Dad, Liv wants to be cordial around us, stop being suck an ass," Maureen told her father laughing.

"Maureen, watch the mouth and Olivia needs to let go, let her hair down every once in a while," Elliot told his daughter.

Kathleen shook her head, "Dad, you may be freaking her out. She is blushing way too hard."

Olivia shook her head and couldn't believe them. She was Elliot's "something", the kids acted like she was their mother, and the whole PDA thing was just too much.

"Elliot, please, the kids are in here. Just chill out for a few," Olivia told him as she sighed and dropped her head.

Elliot apologized and told her he would. He let her go, but allowed her to continue sitting in his lap. He watched as Maureen, Kathleen and Olivia began laughing and talking. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten to this place. As he watched them his mind drifted to her actually being their mother and her actually being his wife and there was nothing more in this world that he wanted more than that.

Elliot looked at the clock and saw it was late. It was eleven thirty and he hadn't heard from Lizzie and Dickie since he had arrived home. He wondered where they were and why they hadn't called to check in. Elliot dialed Dickie's number but no answer. Elliot decided to dial Lizzie's number and on the four ring she answered.

"Liz where are you? Where's your brother?"

"Dad, Maureen dropped us off at the Laden's house for Josh's party, do u not remember?" Lizzie said loudly in the phone.

Elliot started laughing and pulled Olivia closer, "Sorry sweetheart, I totally forgot about that. I have been so wrapped up in-what time are you guys coming home?"

"Dad, seriously I don't know. What time do we need to be home?"

"Yes seriously Lizzie, be here no later than one…I'll send Maureen after you if I'm not up."

Lizzie sighed, "Yes sir, talk to you later."

"Bye baby," Elliot said before he hung up.

"What," Elliot asked.

"Dad, were you not going to ask me to get those little twerps first," Maureen asked trying to sound annoyed.

"You didn't mind taking them," Elliot told her.

Kathleen and Olivia shared looks and held in their laughter. This was an on-going thing. They argued because she was the one who took her sisters and brothers back and forth.

"Dad, you two were at work. That's what I was supposed to do since you were at work," Maureen told him snidely.

Olivia looked up at Maureen and slid back into Elliot some more. She didn't feel like hearing them argue. Olivia shook her head at Maureen and rolled her eyes. Olivia knew what it was like being a teenager and she felt bad that Maureen had to take on her mother's responsibility.

"Sweetheart, if I'm still up I'll go get them. Go ahead and do what you need to do," Olivia told her sweetly.

"Well I was going to my boyfriend's house, but do you mind if he comes over here since I have to go get them?"

Olivia smiled sweetly at her, "Nope, we'll be in here so you can have the downstairs all to yourself, unless you want to give it to Kathleen and you can stay in your room."

Elliot stared at Olivia then at Maureen, "I don't think so. You can have the living room and if we're still up we'll get them, but you are not allowed to have any guy in your room."

Kathleen, Maureen, and Olivia both laughed. Elliot was such a hard ass, but he had such a gentle and kind heart. Maureen and Kathleen thanked God for Olivia. Sometimes they wondered how they had made it this long without her. They all knew Olivia could change him in a snap. Their father was always putty in Olivia's hands.

**Reviews are always welcomed. Hope you like it! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Only own what Dick Wolf Doesn't. Lol

Two weeks later, finally things were getting back to normal at the Stabler home. Kathleen had apologized to her siblings and asked God for her forgiveness, Elliot and Olivia were still going strong, both physically and emotionally, and the world was finally spinning on the right axis. Everyone continued to have great outcomes and nothing was going wrong.

It was a quarter to six and nothing was happening at the precinct. They had solved three cases, that they had no intentions of dealing with anymore. A father had imprisoned his child in the basement since she was sixteen years old and had bore eight children with her. They all lived in this confided basement until one of her children became ill from a lack of vitamin D which meant they weren't getting access to the sun. Once SVU had linked two similar cases to this one, they soon discovered that there was a website that had step by step information of how they had planned and calculated their steps in keeping these people locked away for life.

Olivia stood and stretched before retrieving her cell and headed to the ladies room. She was tired, but glad they had finally solved these three cases and gotten them off of her desk. As she entered the restroom, she got on her cell and began talking to Melinda. She needed someone to confide in about Kathleen and the issue that had happened earlier. Although it was over, she still needed to know that she had handled the situation the right way. After Olivia was reassured by Melinda that she acted in the interest of Kathleen's best interest, Olivia felt a weight lift off her shoulders. If she was planning on being in these children's lives then she needed to know that she could handle situations without hesitation.

Elliot sat back in his chair as he took in his surroundings. He had been at this place for over a complete decade and thought he had seen it all. The last three cases had left a mental impression in his mind and there was no way he could ever do something like that to his children. He couldn't even begin to think of what those men were thinking when they subjected their daughters to such scrutiny. As he continued to ponder on the thought process these men, Olivia walked back into the precinct trying to get Elliot's attention.

"El, Elliot. Are you ready to go," Olivia asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Umm, yeah. You think Cragen is going to let us go so early," Elliot asked as he looked over at Fin and Munch.

Olivia looked at the guys then thought about it. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she needed to. Olivia walked into Cragen's office and closed the door before speaking. She sat down as she waited for Cragen to get off the phone.

"Hey Cap. Do you mind if we get out of here early? I'm tired and this case has really drained me."

"Sure. I don't see why not, if something breaks one of the other officers can handle it."

Olivia stood as a smile grew across her face, "Thanks Captain. Have a good night."

Olivia walked out with a cocky stroll as she began to retrieve her purse. She placed it on her desk, as she whipped out her makeup back and began reapplying it upon her face. They guys were sitting still waiting for an answer or something from Olivia and she knew it. As she applied her lipstick, she thought about not saying a word and just walking out, but the guys would follow and hammer her until they got something out of her. Pushing up her breasts and smoothing out her shirt, Olivia turned and threw a curt grin at them signaling everything was good and they could leave.

Everyone gathered their belongings and headed toward the elevators. They were happy to leave and get an early start on their night. Elliot and Olivia would probably stop and get something to eat, Fin would call Melinda and probably meet for dinner and Munch would go home and think of some more of his conspiracy theories. Everyone had something to do and surprisingly it wasn't trying to solve a case.

Elliot and Olivia headed for the SUV as Elliot walked to the passenger side to open Olivia's door. He enjoyed working with Olivia because he could be around the one person he loved more than life itself and because he could protect her. He hated worrying about her, wondering who she would come up against and no one could have her back better than he could. Elliot had thought long and hard about his decision that would change his life. It was the one decision he knew that would make or break him, but the question was when would he finalize this decision and just go and get his answer.

Olivia thanked Elliot for opening her door, something he only did when he was trying to be extra romantic. That's what she loved about Elliot…he understood her in ways she couldn't even imagine. He understood that she needed space, but also needed someone to be there for her even if she didn't want them to.

"So El, now that we have things squared away at home, I think it's about time we start thinking about us," Olivia told Elliot as she looked out her window.

Elliot looked at her then back at the road. He wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about but he was glad she had the same mind set as he did. "Well Liv I totally agree. How about we discuss it tonight with the kids and see what they think?"

Olivia smiled and glanced back at Elliot, "Elliot are you sure tonight is the best time?"

"What better time Olivia? I mean you were with us on our vacation trip, you helped us through this issue and you've always been there, what else do you need to see that they love you," Elliot asked Olivia as he turned on the street to his house.

Olivia looked down at her hands and realized Elliot was right. She loved those kids with all her heart and she loved their father just as much but she didn't want to rush into something without fully thinking it through first.

Elliot sensed some tension and he reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand squeezing it for reassurance that everything would be alright. Elliot needed it to be alright, he loved this woman and there was nothing else he wanted more than to love this woman unconditionally. He knew that his decision was getting harder and harder to put off.

They both walked into the house hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear. As the door opened they found the kids downstairs in the living room watching TV. They set the groceries down then spoke to everyone before returning back to the food.

Elliot walked over and kissed his girls and gave his son a high five before asking them had they eaten anything. Everyone shook their heads no and went back to watching the movie. Elliot walked back into the kitchen to join Olivia who was chopping carrots and broccoli. As his hands reached around Olivia's waist as he placed a kiss on her bare neck and looked over her shoulder as he watched her chop.

Olivia smiled as she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her and fill her internally. This man was amazing and his touch was sensational. She let her head fall back into the crevice of his neck as she felt him place another kiss on her neck. Olivia pushed back into him as she moved from the cutting board to the refrigerator. As she realized he hadn't let her go, she tried pushing his hands away from her, but it was pointless…he wasn't going to let go.

"Elliot how do you expect _us_ to cook if she are latched onto me the whole time," Olivia asked sarcastically.

Elliot laughed as he kissed her one last time, "I thought you could cook and I would just watch."

Olivia smirked, turning around in his arms and pushing him away from her. She knew Elliot loved to joke around, but she was hungry and not in the mood. Olivia moved back to the cutting board as she placed the vegetables in a while bowl and began pouring oil on them. Olivia watched out the corner of her eye as Elliot turned on the oven and began undoing the meat. He was there, there with her becoming as one. This is what Olivia had always wanted her entire life. To have a family who loved her without question and a man who loved her unconditionally and without fault. This is the life she had dreamed of and it was partly coming true.

A whole two months had gone by and her world was slowly changing more and more. Olivia and Elliot moved into a new home with the children, they had both been promoted at work, and Olivia couldn't be happier.

The sun shown bright through their new beige and green drapes as it bounced off the wall and onto Olivia's face. Olivia rolled over as the sun hit her hard and woke her up. She wasn't ready to get up especially since she and Elliot had two days off. All she could think about was waking up in Elliot's arms, stress free, and relaxing for the first time.

"God please make this sun to go away," Olivia said through a groan.

Elliot laughed and wrapped Olivia closer in his arms as he placed a kiss on her lips. He could do this every morning and listen. Olivia always cracked him up and he expected nothing different. Elliot felt Olivia moan into his neck as he intertwined his legs in hers and he pulled her on top of him for another kiss.

"Good morning babe," Elliot told her in his sexiest voice.

"Ummm, sleep," Olivia moaned.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. She was going to be a handful, but who better to tame her than him. "Olivia look at me. Babe look at me please."

Olivia finally lifted her head off of Elliot's chest and looked into his eyes. She loved those eyes and they could make her melt at any moment. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Elliot's face as he continued to pout.

"I'm looking at you El, what more do you want," Olivia asked as she kissed him once more.

Elliot was about to speak when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Elliot threw Olivia off of him and pushed her out the bed as he hollered "Come in." Elliot watched as his daughter Maureen walked in with the most confused look on her face. Elliot looked to his right and saw Olivia getting up off the floor cracking up.

"Um, do you guys want some breakfast or you gonna stay in bed all day?"

Olivia sat back on the bed as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Yes sweetie, we'll be down in a few."

Maureen shook her head ok as she closed the door back and went downstairs to finish up breakfast. She was glad to have Olivia finally living with them and living in a new home. In her heart she knew the feeling she was having was totally different from her when her mother and father lived together, but she was ok with that. Maureen had realized long time ago that Olivia would be someone that would be a major player in her life, but she hadn't realized how much. Maureen snapped out of her trance when she saw her two sisters and brother walk down the steps and heading for the table.

"You guys hungry," Maureen asked.

"Sure." Said Dickie.

"Yes, starving." Kathleen said.

"Bring it on sis." Lizzie told her.

Maureen heard her father and Olivia coming down the stairs as she told everyone they could dig in. Maureen motioned for Olivia and Elliot to sit down and partake. Everyone ate and talked, thinking of what they all could do together as a family. Once everyone was finished, they all pitched in to help clear the table before rushing off to get dressed.

Elliot waited until Olivia had run upstairs before he grabbed Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie. Elliot told them he needed to talk to them about something very important and it couldn't wait. As Elliot gathered everyone into the den, he knew it was going to be hard as hell, but he had to get it off his chest.

"Guys, you know I love you so much and I always will but I have something I need to ask you all," Elliot said as he felt his hands getting sweaty.

All the kids looked at one another trying to figure out what their father was talking about. As they all thought, they couldn't remember doing anything they weren't suppose to have done, but then again their father was a cop.

"What is it dad?" asked Dickie.

"I know you guys love Olivia but-"

"Wait? Are you…seriously dad?" Kathleen asked a little shocked.

"Kat wait don't jump to conclusions just yet, I want to know that you guys love Olivia and will welcome her to our family when the time comes," Elliot told his kids as he felt sweat beading at the top of his head.

Maureen looked up realizing that her father was going to ask Olivia to marry him, but why was he waiting?

"Dad, you are going to ask her to marry you aren't you?"

Elliot looked up at Maureen trying to register what his daughter had just asked him. Marriage. He _had already done it once, what would make this one better than the first one_ Elliot thought.

"Yes, yes I am and I want to know if you guys are ok with that," Elliot asked as he tried not to show how nervous he was.

Lizzie got up and placed her hand on her father's back, "Dad you marry who you feel like marrying. If you are happy so are we, but if you marry Olivia it only sweetens the deal."

Elliot looked into his daughter's eyes as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. He looked over at the rest of his kids and realized that no matter what, he couldn't make such a decision without having their approval.

"So are you guys ok with this? Be honest, I need to know."

Everyone shook their heads yes as smiles grew across their face. They had wondered for a long time did their father love Olivia or was he falling for her and once they had realized it, she had already won them over. It didn't matter that their father and mother didn't work out because they all knew the truth. Their father loved them and loved his wife, but they had grown apart everyone knew it and now, they accepted it.

The day went on, them getting ready to hang out and have some fun. They all piled into the SUV and headed for the strip to shop, play and look around. The girls hit the stores while the boys hit the games and arcades. As the day continued, they hit the board walk and had a late lunch before returning home. Everyone was worn out as they all headed to their rooms.

Olivia kicked off her shoes as she plopped down on the edge of the bed and fell back letting out a relieved sigh. God she loved her life and it couldn't be any better. As Olivia let out another breath, she watched as Elliot began undressing. His body was ripped and toned, his eyes sparkled with delight, and his overall demeanor was just awesome.

Elliot undressed slowly as his arms ached in agony. He was never wrestling with Dickie again. Elliot caught his soon to be wife in the mirror staring intently at him realizing he was a show for her. Elliot grinned as he turned around and headed for her. He longed to call her his one day, to call her his wife, and to give her everything she desired. He slowly walked over to her, picked her up, and began kissing her as he pushed her up against the wall. He loved the feeling of her in his hands the way she smelled even when she didn't have anything on. This woman mesmerized him and it enticed him. Elliot moved his hands up her shirt and unbuckling her bra. This was it; he had to stop himself before he went too far. He wanted her, but this is how he ended up married the first time and he wasn't about to do that all over again. He put Olivia down and kissed her once last time before he walked away and headed for the bathroom.

Olivia was in shock and she didn't understand what had happened. _Did she turn him off? Did he not like what he saw_ she thought. Olivia was about to walk into the bathroom but decided not to. She just got in the bed and wrapped herself in the covers_. What had she done wrong_ she thought, _what could she have possibly done to make him not want to make love to her?_

**A few more Chapters and I will finally have finished my **_**FIRST**_** story. Thank you all for your reviews and support.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If I could become famous with this story, I would hope Mariska had read it. Lol Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate you all. **

Morning came early for Olivia. Her mind troubled about last night's horrid event and her lover's actions toward her. _What the hell had happened_ she wondered? As she flipped over another pancake, another question hit her, _maybe he wasn't ready to get that serious _she thought. After turning the last pancake in the pan, Olivia stacked all of them up on one plate and sat them in the middle of the table. She continued fixing breakfast and making everything presentable before her family partook in her hard work. She quickly learned that cooking was a major thing if she was going to be a part of a family with growing teens. Olivia opened the refrigerator to get out the butter when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Olivia jumped then quickly settled when she smelt Elliot's scent hit her nose.

"Baby you ok, why are you so jumpy," Elliot asked as he kissed her neck.

Olivia shook her head as she closed the refrigerator and headed back to the toast. This wasn't the topic she wanted to have this early in the morning, she just wanted to enjoy her family and enjoy the day.

"Sweetie, you ok," Elliot asked now confused.

_Had he done something wrong_ he thought? Last _night was great and she seemed fine then, so what had changed?_ Elliot was about to asked her was she ok when he heard his kids on the stairs. It would have to wait until later which meant it probably wouldn't come back up anymore.

Olivia turned her attention to her hungry teens as she asked who was hungry. They all dug in as Olivia continued to put out the rest of the food before sitting down and fixing her plate.

Every now and then Olivia would look up at Elliot and try reading his mind, but it didn't work. She wanted to know what had happened last night but she didn't want to start a pointless argument. Obviously everyone noticed the tension in the room as the kids began looking back and forth between Elliot and Olivia.

"What's going on," asked Maureen.

"Who's in trouble," Asked Dickie.

Elliot looked at Olivia then down at his food. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, so why should he answer.

Lizzie stared at her father as she continued to eat, "Dad, you and Olivia mad at each other?"

Elliot looked at his daughter responding, "Not that I know of, why don't you ask Olivia."

"No sweetie. We aren't mad at each other, we aren't mad at anything," Olivia reassured Lizzie before picking up her plate and taking it to the sink.

She didn't have time to play twenty one questions right now. Duty called and as she headed upstairs, she began to get into cop mode. Olivia was almost done dressing when she saw Elliot enter their room. She had to talk to him because whatever this was it wasn't working for either of them.

Elliot began dressing, ignoring his girlfriend completely. Talking wasn't their strong suit and he wasn't going to push the boundaries. Sooner or later it would come out what the problem was and it would be over quicker than it started.

Olivia was about to grab the keys realizing Elliot was grabbing for the same thing. She quickly pulled away and looked down like a child who was trying to steal. As she brought her head back up, she caught Elliot's glance and realized he was trying to read her.

Olivia sighed as she flopped back on the bed and began speaking, "Elliot be honest with me...do you love me?"

Elliot shocked at what had just come out of Olivia's mouth, sat down next to her. He was confused as hell but he had to find out what was going on.

"Olivia you know I love you...I love you and I'm in love with you. What's going on?" Elliot asked confused.

Olivia began picking with her nails before she answered, "I-what was up with last night? You were about to take me on my wildest journey then you just stopped."

Shaking his head, he realized he had fucked up. He had to explain his actions because they were making the one person he loved insecure.

"Babe. It had nothing to do with you. I love you and I want to take you on that journey but I did that with Kathy and wound up with four kids and a marriage I hated. I want us to do it right this time."

Olivia felt a tear drop on her cheek as she gazed down at the floor. She couldn't believe what she had heard, but she was relieved it wasn't her. She had waited for so long to call Elliot hers and she didn't want him to not want her anymore. Olivia felt Elliot take a seat next to her and wrap his arms around her as he kissed her on the forehead. Finally it hit her that he couldn't be more in love with her if it killed him. She had absolutely nothing to worry about and that he was here for the long haul.

Elliot kissed Olivia once more before helping her up and leaving for work. It was good to know that Olivia did feel some type of way about his brush off but he had to do it, If not for her at least for him. He had been with two women, one before Kathy and Kathy so Elliot knew nothing about taking it slow. He had been rushed so much that he figured those were the reasons for his problems.

Endless days at work and countless perps they had collared and it never felt like enough. The hard work and the stress always seem to find its way home with the detectives, especially Elliot and Olivia and the past few weeks had been no exception. Before they had left the precinct, Elliot had received a call from Maureen about the twins and them not being where they were supposed to be, Kathleen having a guy over without permission and her having to put up with it all.

Elliot sighed and slid further down in his chair as he listened to his daughter rant and decided that he had had enough.

"Maureen calm down. I will talk to the twins and Kathleen will be dealt with when I get home."

Maureen rolled her eyes into the phone before speaking, "Dad, I'm not your wife and I'm not their mother. Either you find a way to deal with them or you are just going to be a lost cause. I'm done!"

The next thing Elliot heard was the dial tone. He slammed the cell shut and shook his head. He knew Olivia was looking at him, probably trying to figure out what was going on but right now he didn't have time for distractions. He needed to ask her something and that could wait until afterwards.

Olivia realized that something had happened at the house from the phone call her lover had just received. If it wasn't one thing, it was another with these kids. There was never a happy medium and she was tired of it.

"El, let's go, we need to get home," Olivia told him softly.

As she stood up and started gathering her things, she felt Elliot's wrap around her body. She continued to pick up her stuff until Elliot grabbed her arm making her face him. Olivia turned just into as she collided into Elliot's lips. She was in shock that he was kissing her at work, but she let it happen.

"Elliot? What was that for," She asked breathless.

"Just for loving me. I don't tell you that enough but Olivia I am in love with you and tonight, I'm going to show you," Elliot purred in her ear.

Elliot's gaze drifted to Fin and Munch as he realized he was still at the station house and that he may want to cool it down until they got outside. Elliot let Olivia go so she could finish packing up her stuff and he went to his desk to retrieve the keys. God tonight had to be the night or he may not ever say what he needed to say to her.

They both waved to the guys before walking towards the elevators to leave. As they waited on the elevator to open, Elliot could feel his hands starting to sweat and his breath catch in his throat. Once on the elevator, Elliot asked Olivia what she wanted for dinner.

"El, I don't care. I just want to go home, deal with the kids, and then take a long bath."

"Olivia, I wanted to go have dinner...are you up for that," Elliot asked hoping to get a yes answer.

Olivia sighed and propped her head up on the window. She wasn't in the mood to go out, but if Elliot wanted to, she would do it for him. She loved that man and if he asked something of her she was going to give it to him.

Olivia turned her gaze on Elliot, "I'm up for anything with you babe."

Elliot threw back his cocked grin and held Olivia's hand until they arrived at the restaurant. He knew he had found the perfect one and tonight, he was going to make it official.

**Cliffy! One more chapter and then I'll be focusing mainly on school. Thank you guys for sticking it out with me and I hope you like. Reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Just my story. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. You guys have been so sweet and patient and I really appreciate that. I am very grateful to all that has reviewed and kept up with this story...I don't want to name names because I know I'll forget someone.**

S/N:**Emy... I would like to know who you are so if you would sign your name or sign in when you comment, I would love to thank you personally. Enjoy!**

As they entered into the restaurant, Elliot walked up to the waiter and announced his name for a reservation. The gentleman looked down the list and told the couple to follow him.

Olivia gasped when she walked through this beautiful restaurant that she knew nothing about. She could feel the stares from the other people already seated in the restaurant probably wondering why she was dressed the way she was. As she felt Elliot pulling her further, she couldn't help notice the beautiful table and ambiance. It was like she had walked into a fairytale dream and all possibilities were endless.

Elliot stopped walking as he realized Olivia was in complete awe. He loved the look on her face and the joy in her eyes from her taking in her surroundings. He finally brought her back to reality as he pulled out her chair and guided her to her seat, allowing her to sit. He walked around, taking his own seat as he smiled at the love of his life. He knew she loved it and he loved it because he was spending the night with her.

As the night progressed, they order and talked. Olivia had two phone calls from the kids, but Elliot took her phone and refused to let her have it back until after dinner. As their dinner came, Olivia received her _Chicken Marsala with rusted potatoes and broccoli_ and Elliot received a Porter _House T-bone steak _with a _baked potato and a salad._ After they had finished their big dinner, Elliot told Olivia that he needed to excuse himself as he got up and left the table.

Olivia looked at Elliot puzzled but nodded her head as he got up from the table. She loved that man to death and only he would go through so many lengths to do something like this for her.

Elliot walked to the bathroom and pushed open the door frantically. He was nervous, his mouth was dry, and his palms were starting to sweat. He had to calm down; he didn't want to fuck up the one moment that meant so much. He began to pace back and forth for a few minutes before he turned towards a faucet and splashed water onto his face. He let out the long awaited breath he was holding in as he let his nerves run. He had to hurry up or Olivia was going to think something was wrong and barge in the bathroom. Dashing himself with water once more, Elliot wiped off his face and hands and headed back to the table. It was now or never and Elliot couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

"Dammit Maureen, get the hell out of my room," Kathleen screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm in charge and I'm not leaving until you tell me why you had a boy in this house," Maureen said through clenched teeth.

Kathleen looked up at her sister and threw her a deep smirk as she sat on her bed with her arms folded. _Maureen wasn't her mother and she needed to stop acting like it_ Kathleen thought.

Maureen walked in even farther, pressing Kathleen's buttons only making her madder by the second. Maureen knew how the little game went, she had played it plenty of times with their mother and it never got old. She could stay in Kat's room all night, it didn't make any difference to her, and she just wanted an answer.

"Kathleen Elizabeth Stabler, what the hell was a boy doing in this room when your ass had just recently gotten in trouble for Liv walking in on you about to entertain one!"

Kathleen's eyes bulged and her arms flung open as she charged her sister and flung her into her wall.

The girls began fighting as Dickie and Lizzie ran upstairs to see what was going on. It didn't take them long to find the source as their sisters began to holler and scream at each other. Dickie grabbed Kathleen and Lizzie grabbed Maureen and pulled them apart. Dickie along with Kathleen went tumbling to the floor as Lizzie pulled Maureen out of Kathleen's room.

Lizzie slammed Kathleen's door and insisted on knowing what the hell was going on.

"What are you two fighting?"

"Kathleen thinks she's grown and had another boy in this house without permission. I'm trying to help keep her out of trouble."

Lizzie sighed as she leaned against the wall, "Mar, let it go. She's not like us...she comes from a different seed and we just have to except that."

Maureen sighed as well as she wrapped her arm around her little sister, "You're right Liz. She isn't like us...we never gave mom and dad this much hell, well I didn't. You still got some room to though."

"No way, Olivia is awesome and why would I want to put her through something like that," Lizzie said shaking her head. "If anything she'll have a problem with me staying out late...not with boys."

Maureen peeled herself off the wall and walked with her sister downstairs to the kitchen. They sat down there and talked trying to make sure Kathleen had calmed down.

"What the hell is your problem Kat?" Dickie asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"Dick this doesn't concern you," Kathleen said as she sat on her bed.

Dickie was tired of Kathleen's shit and her attitude. It was only so much people could take before they explored and he was quite close.

"You need to talk to someone and I mean fast."

"Shut up Dickie, I want to live my life the way I want and Maureen can't tell me otherwise."

"So you want to live your life getting sexed down by every horny guy you meet? So you want to be the little stabler slut, Kathleen Stabler, slut of the year? Is that it?"

Kathleen began to cry as she listened to what her brother was saying about her. She didn't want to be a slut and she didn't want to be called one, she just wanted to have fun. So what if it was fun with boys, as long as she used protection it shouldn't matter.

"Dick I'm sorry. I know you are trying to look out for me, but Maureen just makes me so mad. Why can't she be more like you?"

Dickie chuckled listening to his sister, "Because Kat, she is a girl and I'm a guy...we think differently on how to approach situations, that's the major difference."

Kathleen wiped away the tear that had formed on her cheek as she stood and walked toward her brother. She stopped and hugged him and whispering thank you. As she felt his warm embrace, she let out a sigh, thankful that one of her siblings cared and actually showed her that he cared.

As they pulled away Dickie took his sister by the hand and led her downstairs, "Kat, apologize to Maureen. Be the bigger person."

Kathleen nodded as she hit the last step and found Lizzie and Maureen sitting on the couch. She swallowed her pride as she walked around the couch and sat in the love seat.

"Maureen, I apologize. I didn't mean to attack you like that, I'm sorry."

Maureen looked from Kathleen to Lizzie before speaking, "Apology accepted. Just think before you do things Kat, that's all I'm asking."

Dickie and Lizzie smiled at one another as they realized that their siblings were finally getting along. They knew it could get crazy at times, but no matter what, they were family and family sticks together.

* * *

Olivia could tell Elliot was acting weird but she wasn't sure why. He had been fine at work and he didn't seem like anything was bothering, well expect for the kids, but that was a given. As she continued to observe him, she realized that he was sweating...something he never did and his breathing was faster than normal.

"Elliot, El are you alright," Olivia asked worried.

Elliot looked up out of his daze and felt the wetness that had formed on him forehead. Dammit. He was showing that he was nervous to the one woman that made him more comfortable than anyone.

Elliot looked up into her beautiful eyes and realized...it was time. Elliot rose out of his chair, pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee.

Elliot looked into Olivia's not moistening eyes and took a dear breath, "Olivia Jane Benson, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man ever? Will you marry me Olivia?"

Olivia couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating a mile a minute not to mention she was in a crowded room full of strangers. Elliot always had the best timing she thought sarcastically. Olivia finally came back to reality as she heard Elliot ask _will you marry me Olivia_ and only began to cry as she nodded her head yes. She rose from her chair and practically lunged at Elliot as they wrapped their arms around each other kissing each other with indescribable passion.

Everyone in the restaurant cheered and whooped as Elliot and Olivia continued to kiss. As they kissed once more, they could hear congratulations and way to go's as they headed for the door so they could surprise the kids.

* * *

As they entered the house, it was completely quiet. There was no fighting, no screaming, and no noise. Elliot and Olivia both exchanged confused looks as Elliot called for the kids to come downstairs.

They all walked out of Maureen's room and down the stairs to the living room as they greeted their father and Olivia. None of them looked upset like they sounded earlier, none of them had an attitude, and they all were actually in one room together. Elliot realized something was up, but it could wait until they had told them the good news!

"What's up dad," asked Dickie as he sat on the floor with Lizzie.

"Guys we need to talk," Elliot said looking down at the floor then at Olivia.

The kids braced themselves for what was coming. Was Olivia and dad breaking up? Was one of them leaving? Was Olivia pregnant? What in the world could've happened?

"Dad, is everything ok, are you two ok," asked Kathleen worry apparent in her voice.

Elliot sat down on the love seat and pulled Olivia into his lap before responding to his daughter, "Yes sweetie, we are fine. Everyone in this family is fine...I hope."

Olivia looked at him through playful eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips as her left hand grazed his cheek so they could see the beautiful diamond sparkling on her finger. That's all it took for Maureen as she saw the glare and jumped up hollering!

"They're getting married," Screamed Maureen as she jumped off the couch and started jumping up and down.

Kathleen was next as she spotted the rock and followed suit as she ran over to her father and Olivia and looked at the ring.

Lizzie hollered at the top of her lungs, "Finally! She's going to be a part of the family!"

Dickie at on the floor in total shock. The woman he had admired and secretly liked was marrying her father, making her his step-mother. He know had free access to her and he loved it! He could no longer fantasize about her as he shook his head and walked over to the group.

"You guys approved," asked Olivia who was still in shock herself.

All the kids nodded in agreement as they watched their father and his new fiancé share a romantic kiss. They knew that the family had now found true happiness and their father was head over hills for this woman!

Olivia was now standing up, with Elliot behind her in his big, strong arms talking to the kids. Olivia could see the happiness on their faces and it warmed her heart. Not only was she a part of a family, but she now had kids who she could call her own. The feeling of security and loved engulfed Olivia at that moment and the doubt that swam in the back of her head quickly swam away.

Finally they were a complete family. Everything they had asked for came true. Olivia could finally say she had a real family, one that accepted her for who she was and her past and loved her even more because of it. Elliot had found his true love that he had fought so hard against. She was his and that for him proved to be his biggest accomplishment. The kids finally had someone who loved them in spite of their short comings and someone who no matter what, was always there when they needed her. Although there were some minor bumps in the road, they pulled through as a family and become stronger and better together.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome! Starting a new story, so if you have any suggestions, let me know! Tootles**


End file.
